Academy of the guardians
by Coraline02
Summary: La nueva era a llegado junto a los nuevos espíritus y futuros guardianes del mundo. Todos tienen algo en común y algo por el cual odiarse, los maestros tienen que lidiar con 30 jóvenes/adolescentes y bueno... Tendrán que enseñarles no solo habilidades... Algo de modales no vendría mal... Bienvenido a la academia de guardianes.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

Desde hace varios siglos atrás la tierra ha sido invadida por la oscuridad y las pesadillas. Provocando una edad conocida como la edad oscura llena de miedo y sufrimiento.

Por ello MiM, el hombre de la luna, creo a los guardianes. Espíritus que se encargan de batallar con toda esta oscuridad y con el rey de las pesadillas: Pitch Black.

Estos guardianes se encargan de llevar felicidad, sueños, esperanza y demás al mundo entero. Lo hacen para deshacerse de la edad oscura y dar entrada a la edad dorada.

Por más de 500 años la paz se ha mantenido y cada vez nuevos espíritus llegan al mundo inmortal, nuevos espíritus con grandes habilidades y sueños. Pero… No solo ellos… También una nueva oscuridad esta llegando poco a poco a escondidas de los guardianes, incluso para MiM, Pitch ha vuelto mucho más poderoso que nunca y sabe mejor que nadie que no puede solo contra sus enemigos… Pitch Black sabiendo sus movimientos ha reclutado a unos espíritus para el, para convertirlos en oscuridad y convertirlos en sus aprendices y fieles servidores.

Claro que esto no podría pasar desapercibido por siempre y por ello MiM dio la orden a los guardianes de reclutar a los próximos guardianes de la tierra, los herederos de la edad dorada.

Los guardianes han reclutado a sus aprendices, les han enseñado y entrenado para ser poderosos guerreros dignos de llevar el nombre de Guardián.

Todos ellos se han dado la oportunidad de conocerse y ya se conocen como una gran familia pero… Son solo unos chiquillos con típicos problemas emocionales de un adolescente y digamos que no todos se consideran una linda familia…

Algunos son muy buenos amigos, otros se tratan como hermanos, algunos son rivales, otros cuantos se aman en secreto y algunos… Bueno algunos de plano se quieren matar…

La pregunta aquí es ¿Estarán todos dispuestos a ser parte de esta nueva era de guardianes?

**_Bienvenido a la academia de Guardianes._**

* * *

**Y comienza la historia! :D (Créditos a Kisanix por haber hecho la portada! GRACIAS!)**

**La historia tendrá un toque de todo, pero intentare poner algo de comedia para no caer en lo de siempre de drama y acción hahaha xD**

**Suerte a todos los aprendices en esta academia (?)**

**Una cosa más, a todo los que no me han enviado las relaciones de sus personajes con los demás les pido que me lo manden.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Entrenamientos, bromas y peleas

**Entrenamientos, bromas y peleas.**

Los 3 chicos estaban escondidos en diferentes puntos estratégicos, del amplio y frondoso bosque lleno de colores, para evitar ser vistos. Al centro se encontraba una enorme esmeralda, el premio.

-Uno a la derecha, otro a la izquierda… -Se susurraba tan bajo como podía una pooka de pelaje canela y pecho blanco. A pesar de ser una conejo era muy atractiva y se notaba que era muy fuerte-. En el arbusto y en la copa del árbol de hojas azules con manchas verdes… Bien… -La pooka se preparo y miro la esmeralda-. 3… 2… 1… ¡YA!

Sierra salto de lo alto de un árbol y corrió con agilidad y rapidez para poder alcanzar su objetivo, su premio. Solo unos centímetros más… solo un poco más y todo seria de ella… Pero algo como pequeñas gotas de agua le golpearon la cara y de pronto el suelo bajo sus patas se humedeció para después congelarse.

-¡AH! ¡NO SIENTO LAS PATAS! ¡NO SIENTO LAS PATAS!

La pobre Sierra comenzó a tambalearse en el hielo y poco después cayo de cara.

-¡HAHAHAHA! –Se burlo un chico pelirrojo mientras se agarraba la barriga. Un chico de cabello negro se acerco al pelirrojo y ambos chocaron la palma de las manos-. ¡Como me hubiera gustado tener una cámara!

-¡ELIOTT Y JOE! –Grito la pooka roja de furia-. ¡SON UNOS GRANDISIMOS HIJOS DE SU…!

-¡SIERRA! –La interrumpió su tío Bunnymund saliendo de uno de sus ya conocidos agujeros.

-Lo siento tío –Dijo Sierra haciendo una mueca de disgusto y enfado. Salto como pudo para alejarse del hielo y frotarse las patas e intentar calentarlas.

De entre los arbustos salieron Amelia Beast y Nathan Aquarium. El entrenamiento había sido interrumpido.

-Perfecto –Mascullo Nathan-. Justo cuando estaba por atacar…

Bunny se cruzo de brazos y miro a los aprendices de Jack Frost.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? –Pregunto frunciendo levemente en ceño-. ¿No ven que estamos en entrenamiento?

-Nosotros también –Respondió Joe sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. ¡AHORA!

De entre los árboles salieron varios de los aprendices con bolas de nieve en la mano la cual comenzaron a lanzar a los aprendices de Bunny. ¿Ya se imaginan quien estaba al frente de toda esta revuelta? Así es… Era Jack Frost…

Jack con su poder hizo que apareciera mucha nieve y enterró a Bunny en ella. Sierra se refugio con rapidez en un árbol mientras suspiraba.

-¿Qué hace por aquí la conejita linda? –Pregunto Elliot a su lado. Sierra ni siquiera respondió para darle un puñetazo directo sobre la cara. Elliot por su parte apenas y pudo detener el golpe.

Arrepentido salió volando lejos con Sierra por detrás persiguiéndole.

Los espíritus siguieron jugando con bolas de nieve y demás hasta que Bunny por fin pudo quitarse toda aquella fría nieve y salió.

-¡ALTOOOO! –Grito llamando la atención absolutamente de todos. Jadeo un poco y miro a Frost quien se había "Congelado" en la posición de apunto de lanzar una bola de nieve. Bunny se acerco a el-. Quiero una explicación… ahora…

-¡Vamos Bunny! –Jack tiro la bola de nieve y se llevo una mano a la nuca-. ¡No te enfades! ¡Los chicos y yo solo queríamos pasar un buen rato!

-Recalco mi inconformidad por que seas un maestro para tus alumnos… -Dijo intentando contener la calma-. ¿No se supone que North nos dijo que deberíamos entrenar?

-Hay tiempo para eso –Jack sonrió-. Deberías relajarte más canguro.

De todos los aprendices se escucho un retador: Ooooouuuh.

-No quieras meterte ahorita en problemas Frost… -Bunny tenia tantas ganas de apretarlo del cuello y darle una buena patada pero se contuvo.

Los hermanos Whisper llegaron en ese justo momento. Miraron un poco todo el escándalo y Elizabeth soltó una risita, su hermano solo se limito a sonreír.

-North quiere vernos –Dijo Alessandro.

-Nos quiere a todos en la casa de Ombric –Completo Elizabeth.

-Te salvaste por ahora –Le dijo Bunny a Frost dedicándole una mirada asesina.

Jack sonrió inocentemente antes de irse volando junto con sus aprendices, bueno menos con Elliot.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sierra? –Pregunto Bunny mirando a todas partes. De pronto de entre los árboles salió Elliot corriendo con Sierra detrás de él.

Elliot apenas paso por la nieve e hizo que esta se derritiera inundando un poco el lugar. Los que podían volar ayudaron a sus compañeros a no mojarse en el agua. Daniela conocía bien a Sierra así que la tomo de los brazos y la hizo subir.

Sierra se asusto un poco por dentro y ala vez suspiro aliviada.

-Gracias Dan… -Agradeció tomando el aliento después de haber perseguido tanto a Elliot.

-No hay de que –Daniela sonrió ampliamente y voló junto con los demás a la casa más grande del Santoff Clausen. Al llegar entraron a la sala principal donde los guardianes estaban en grupos con sus respectivos maestros. Los únicos que faltaban eran Ombric y sus aprendices.

-¡Hola! –Saludo Vanessa a Elizabeth. Elizabeth la saludo de igual forma y se despego de su hermano para hablar con Vanessa.

-¿Sabes por que Ombric nos quiere aquí? –Pregunto Elizabeth a su amiga. Vanessa negó con la cabeza.

-Debe ser algo importante… No lo se realmente…

Elizabeth se llevo una mano a la barbilla mientras se ponía a pensar el por que de que Ombric los convocara a todos en su casa.

Las puertas de la recamara de arriba, que era el laboratorio de Ombric, se abrieron y de allí salieron Ombric y sus alumnos. Ombric se quito el sombrero que siempre cubría su cabeza y suspiro. A su lado venían Edward, Leo y Lara discutiendo entre si. Lara tenía la cara de un extraño color verde y sus compañeros le regañaban.

-Te dijimos que no tocaras la leche de flores –Regaño Edward.

-¡Cállate! –Ella hizo berrinche-. No fue mi culpa que ALGUIEN –Lara miro a Leo de reojo-. Cambiara las etiquetas de los vasos.

Ombric tosió falsamente en señal de que sus alumnos se callaran de una buena vez. Estos miraron a Ombric un momento y callaron.

-Al fin… -Se susurro el pobre mago. Luego miro a los presentes-. Espíritus y guardianes, los convoque para algo importante.

Todos miraron a Ombric con algo de curiosidad.

-Les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna –Ombric miro detrás de el y se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista a una chica que debía aparentar unos 17 o 18 años-. Melissa Darkness estará bajo la tutela de Jack Frost –Jack sonrió y alzo su pulgar en forma de aprobación. Bunny bufo torciendo los ojos.

Melissa miro a todos con sus azules ojos y recordó las palabras de su maestro.

_Trae toda la información posible… Debilidades y habilidades, amigos y enemigos, guardianes y espíritus…_

Melissa sonrió para si misma de lado.

-_Así lo hare maestro… -_Pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

* * *

**Primer capitulo publicado! :D espero les guste.**

**Lectores, no se preocupen si su personaje no fue mencionado, iré manejando los capítulos de manera que en uno se mencionen a unos 5 y en otro a otros 5 y así sucesivamente por que absolutamente TODOS son importantes :D**

**Y esto va para Deipris: Ganaste por esta vez e.e xD hahaha 13 reviews, fueron rápidos!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. ¡NOVATADA!

**_¡NOVATADA!_**

Melissa medió sonrió un poco nerviosa al ver que todos se habían quedado en silencio.

Se escucho el sonido seco de un libro cerrándose de golpe. Todos miraron en dirección del sonido y se encontraron con Alec, sentado en el suelo, se estiro un poco y se acomodo el cabello. Se escucho el suspiro enamorado de alguien.

La chica de pelo corto, desmechado y rubio, con reflejos de varios colores, saco la lengua en señal de asco y todos estallaron en carcajadas. Alec frunció un poco el ceño pero se sacudió la camisa blanca como diciendo "Me abstengo de hacerte algo" y miro a Melissa.

Bunny torció los ojos un poco molesto ¡¿Cómo era posible que tantos niños infantiles pudieran haber sido seleccionados por MiM?!

Melissa comenzó a sentirse un poco… Incomoda… ¿Esos eran sus nuevos compañeros?

-Así que eres la nueva… -Dijo por fin Less con una fría expresión pero con una sonrisita en la cara. Alessandro y Elizabeth miraron a Melissa y le intentaron hacer señas de que corriera pero Mel no hizo caso alguno.

-Si, mucho gusto –Respondió Mel.

Tooth sonrió nerviosamente y se alejo junto con North, Katherine y Bunny. Jack apretó con fuerza su cayado un tanto emocionado por lo que venia, claro que Seraphina lo tomo por la fría oreja y lo obligo a hacerse para atrás.

-¡Oye espera! ¡Yo quiero participar! –Imploro Jack.

-Eres un guardián, no un espíritu –Dijo Seraphina mientras se alejaba con los guardianes. Los 6 guardianes se quedaron en otro cuarto e inmediatamente Ombric suspiro, hizo un hechizo que logro hacer que todos estuvieran afuera. No iba a permitir que su casa quedara hecho un desastre.

-Con su permiso maestro –Dijo Lara haciendo una reverencia frente a Ombric e inmediatamente salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

-¡Espera Lara! –Le grito Leo comenzando a seguirle el paso-. ¡Yo también voy!

-¿No iras tu? –Pregunto Ombric mirando a Edward.

-Bah, no gracias –Respondió antes de regresar al laboratorio. Ombric, un poco exhausto, se recargo sobre el barandal de las escaleras.

-Niños…

Regresando con nuestros amados aprendices, todos aparecieron en el centro de todo el Santoff Clausen, había 4 caminos que se dirigían a diferentes lugares. Todos estaban alrededor de la pobre Mel.

-Bien Mel… -Joe sonrió-. Como eres nueva te dejaremos escoger un lugar.

Mal se extraño un poco y sintió un mal presentimiento. Miro a todas partes y localizo uno de los caminos que indicaba frío de invierno. El lugar donde los aprendices de Jack Frost entrenaban.

A Mel le pareció buena idea e inmediatamente señalo el lugar.

-Ese –Respondió sonriendo.

-Bien… -Todos condujeron a Mel al lugar, Amelia se golpeo levemente el rostro con la palma de su mano.

-Bueno Melissa Darkness –Eliott se paro frente a todos con un aire de orgullo para recibir a su nueva compañera.

-Mel… -Lo corrigió inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo, Mel Darkness –Eliott siguió con su "discurso"– Es un placer tenerte aquí entre nosotros pero debes de saber que para esto, hay una iniciación.

-¿Iniciación? –Pregunto insegura.

-Así es… Y es una iniciación bastante dura… -Eliott miro a sus compañeros y estos inmediatamente tomaron una bola de nieve del suelo. Mel trago saliva al ver todos esos ojos puestos en ella con sonrisas maliciosas-. ¡NOVATADA!

Todos inmediatamente gritaron al unísono y lanzaron las bolas de nieve contra Mel. La pobre chica intento esquivar la nieve y se protegió el rostro con un brazo, varias bolas le pegaron en la espalda, el pecho, la cabeza y las piernas. Esquivo algunas, pero la mayoría si acertaron en el blanco.

Mel quedo tapizada de nieve, se quedo callada un momento mientras que los demás estallaban e carcajadas y risas. Alex se acerco a ella lentamente y le entrego un medallón de color azul que tenía dentro de si un copo de nieve, Alex le sonrió e inmediatamente todos sacaron una medalla idéntica pero en distinto color y con alguna otra figura.

Nara, Nathan y Sierra sacaron un medallón verde con la figura de un huevo de pascua.

Less, Alex y Andrew sacaron un medallón rojo con las figura de dos espadas cruzadas.

Arelle, Alessandro y Elizabeth sacaron un medallón dorado con la figura de un reloj de arena dorada.

Alec, Daniela y Alaia sacaron un medallón entre verde y rosado con la figura de un diente junto a un colibrí.

Lara, Edward y Leo sacaron un medallón plateado con la figura de una estrella de ocho picos.

Connor y Amelia sacaron un medallón blanco con la figura de una mariposa.

Alexa saco un medallón café con la figura de un cisne.

Y Vanessa, Joe y Eliott sacaron el mismo medallón que se le había entregado a Mel.

-Bienvenida a la familia, fuiste elegida por Jack Frost –La recibió amistosamente Vanessa. Mel sonrió agradecida y se sacudió la nieve de todo el cuerpo.

-¡Abrazo grupal! –Grito Alaia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Todos inmediatamente corrieron a abrazar a la nueva integrante de la familia.

Mel estaba siendo estrujada y se sentía de una forma extraña. Miraba a sus nuevos compañeros y se preguntaba como es que aquellos niños habían sido elegidos… Bueno no era como si ella fuera mas madura que los demás.

-Basta de tanta miel –Dijo Seraphina sonriendo llegando con los demás guardianes. Todos obedecieron y dejaron a la pobre Mel respirar, estaba un poco despeinada por el enorme abrazo y se comenzó a arreglar el cabello.

-Bienvenida Mel –Le dijo North con una amplia sonrisa. Jack dio un paso al frente mientras acomodaba su cayado entre sus hombros.

-¿Qué hay Mel? –Jack sonrió-. Mi nombre es Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión. Yo seré tu maestro.

-Y nosotros tus compañeros –Dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa calida y amigable. Eliott y Joe se unieron a la sonrisa.

-No me decepciones en los entrenamientos –Le dijo Jack antes de apoyarse en su cayado.

-Bien chicos –Tooth junto sus manos-. Ya fue suficiente por el día de hoy, vayan todos a descansar.

Todos los aprendices comenzaron a despedirse entre si y todos regresaron al punto donde empezaban los cuatro caminos. Seraphina, Bunny y sus estudiantes se fueron por el camino que señalaba la primavera, Tooth y sus estudiantes se fueron por el camino que indicaba el verano, Katherine, Ombric y sus estudiantes regresaron a la gran casa del guardián mago y por ultimo Jack, North y sus aprendices regresaron a donde se indicaba el invierno.

Todos iban hablando con Mel, intentaban conocerla y esta de igual manera conversaba con ellos. Llegaron a la casa de North donde todos los estudiantes, tanto los de Jack como los de North, se hospedaban para descansar.

Vanessa, Eliott, Joe y Mel entraron a un cuarto donde estaban sus camas. Mel se acomodo sobre la suya y comenzó a mirar el cuarto.

-¿Qué tan estricto es Jack? –Pregunto Mel pensando en que Jack solo se la pasaba flojeando debido a que era el guardián de la diversión.

-Muy estricto –Dijo Joe poniéndose de cabeza en su cama-. Creo que incluso es peor que Bunny.

-Sierra me a contado que su tío es muy malvado y gritón pero que Jack puede ser peor cuando nos pone a entrenar –Explico Vanessa mientras sacaba una libreta de hojas blancas y unos cuantos pinceles del baúl que estaba a lado de su cama.

-No quieran asustarme antes de que comiencen los entrenamientos –Mel se rió levemente.

-No te asustamos, te ad-ver-ti-mos –Dijo Eliott con una gran sonrisa-. Es diferente.

-Y dinos Mel ¿Cuál es tu meta al ser guardián? –Pregunto inmediatamente Vanessa, era siempre la primera pregunta que hacia cuando un compañero nuevo llegaba.

-Supongo que cumplir con lo que me ordenen mis superiores –Dijo pensando en su misión-. ¿Y la de ustedes?

-Bah, que aburrida –Eliott hizo una mueca y se tiro sobre la cama.

-La mía es ser el mejor espíritu en todo el mar, le daré competencia a Neptuno –Joe dejo salir un pequeño suspiro enamorado. Neptuno era la espíritu más fuerte de los mares.

-Supongo que me gustaría ser la primera guardiana de las artes –Vanessa sonrió ilusionada.

Eliott se paro de un brinco sobre su cama y se cruzo de brazos.

-Sus metas son patéticas –Dijo con un aire de orgullo.

-¿Patéticos? –Vanessa le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¿Cuál es tu meta Eliott? –Pregunto Mel alzando una ceja.

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras –Eliott sonrió-. Mi meta es llegar a ser el líder de los guardianes.

* * *

**Vengo actualizando ya que mañana no podre actualizar xDU pero ya tengo fechas en que actualizare sin falta a menos de que algo grave me surja.**

**Lunes: Actualización de AOG (Academy of the guardians)**

**Viernes: Actualización de BA (Believe Again)**

**También si llega a ser algún día festivo importante o algo como llegar a tantos reviews o cosas así lo mas seguro es que suba doble xD**

**En fin, espero les guste! :) Y gracias a Kisanix por ayudarme en el principió de este capitulo ^^**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Noche de música y travesuras

**Antes que nada gracias por sus reviews :D y como escritora de esta historia me encargare de hacer oficial la campaña de Eliott para líder de los guardianes! *Aplausos*... ok no xD hahaha**

**Y e cambiado lo que seria el grado de K+ a T, debido a que, bueno, tengo algunos personajes que no se comportan muy lindo que digamos (HIDRA(?)) y su lenguaje es tosco y nada amigable (?)**

**Los dejo leer! :D**

* * *

**_Noche de música y travesuras._**

Hubo un silencio entre todos y poco después Joe rió.

-Siempre piensas en algo muy alto –Dijo Joe-. ¿Tienes en cuenta que para ser el líder de los guardianes MiM tiene que escogerte? ¿Y que para eso necesitas destacar de entre 30 espíritus?

-No me importa –Eliott se tiro de un sentón sobre su cama y sonrió-. Trabajare duro.

-¿Al fin? –Pregunto sarcásticamente riendo.

-Exactam… ¡Hey! –Eliott lo fulmino con la mirada-. Siempre e trabajado duro.

-Si dormir en los entrenamientos es trabajar duro, si que te creo.

Eliott estaba por abrir nuevamente su boca cuando Vanessa los interrumpió a ambos.

-Chicos, por favor –Dijo Vanessa haciendo una mueca-. Mejor ya duérmanse.

Eliott bufo con un aire de orgullo y se lanzo lejos de su cama.

-Yo iré a divertirme un poco, aun no estoy cansado –Dijo para salir del cuarto. Eliott tenia otras cosas preparadas para hacer esa noche.

Joe sonrió satisfecho y con suavidad entro a su cama.

-¿No vas a dormir? –Pregunto Mel a Vanessa al ver que ella solo sacaba de su estuche de guitarra un violín de color blanco. Esto le extraño un poco a Mel.

Vanessa negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Por lo general no duermo casi nada –Ella sonrió para tomar el estuche nuevamente y colgárselo en la espalda-. Que descanses pequeña.

Mel se rió al escuchar lo de "Pequeña" prácticamente Vanessa era menor que ella en apariencia física, tendrían que comparar sus edades reales para saber realmente quien era mayor.

Vanessa salió por la puerta del cuarto y de allí salió fuera de la casa. Sentía el frió invernal en sus brazos y su cara y sonreía al sentirlo.

Miro la luna en el cielo y tomo el violín con delicadeza para comenzar a tocar una suave pieza con mucha habilidad era una pieza melancólica pero a la vez muy emocionante.

Vanessa remato con una nota larga y bajo el violín. De pronto alguien detrás de ella comenzó a aplaudir.

-Bravo, tocaste hermoso –La halago Alex sentada en un montón de nieve con sus espadas a un lado de ella clavadas en el suelo-. ¿Problemas para dormir?

-Para nada –Vanessa sonrió-. Simplemente me gusta venir a tocar una buena pieza antes de irme a la cama.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces despierta tan noche?

Vanessa se acerco a Alex y se sentó a su lado, Alex solo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento… Solo eso…

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambas hasta que Vanessa hablo.

-¿Crees que pronto seamos puestos a prueba? –Pregunto mirando la luna.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tuve un sueño extraño… -Vanessa inflo un poco las mejillas-. Era Pitch Black junto con otras personas que no distinguí bien… Pero era... no era un sueño… Era una pesadilla…

Alex miro fijamente a Vanessa esperando que esta prosiguiera, Vanessa soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo fue un sueño –Afirmo sonriendo. Alex le devolvió la sonrisa y miro a la luna.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir, yo hare lo mismo.

Vanessa asintió con la cabeza y ambas regresaron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Estaban listas para soñar y descansar, sabían que el día que venia seria un día pesado.

Pero para otros tantos era un día aun más pesado el que venia. A lo lejos, en las profundidades de Inglaterra, se preparaba entre las sombras un hombre de piel gris y ojos dorados.

-¡Bu! –Asusto, o hizo el intento de asustar, un chico de cabello negro y corto a una chica de cabello rizado y alborotado.

-¿Qué carajo quieres ahora Tucker? –Pregunto notablemente molesta mientras se levantaba del suelo y estiraba bruscamente sus brazos.

-Nada, solo molestarte como todos los días Hidra –Respondió burlonamente Tucker a su compañera mientras volaba de un lado para el otro.

-Vete a joder a otra persona –Le ordeno enseñando su dedo medio y haciendo una mueca enfadada.

-No sabes como amo tus encantos tan femeninos –Tucker se rió con notorio sarcasmo y comenzó a dar algunas vueltas en el aire-. Te comprare un vestido rosa pastel para complementar tu alma de niña educada.

Hidra comenzó a perder la paciencia y en su mente comenzó a trazar una mínima idea de ahorcar a Tucker hasta dejarlo inconsciente y muerto.

-Podrían parar de pelear –Pitch apareció frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido-. Parecen espíritus recién despertados*.

-Lo que ordene su majestad –Tucker hizo una burlona reverencia y se alejo de Hidra, la chica por su parte soltó otra palabrota por lo bajo y se cruzo de brazos para después lanzarse nuevamente al frío piso y acurrucarse.

-¿Piensas dormir nuevamente? –Pitch se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a la chica.

-Seh –Respondió ella chasqueando a lengua-. ¿Algún problema con eso abuelo?

Pitch frunció el ceño al escuchar el apodo por el cual Hidra siempre molestaba al rey de las pesadillas, en más de una ocasión Pitch le había amenazado con que le dejara de llamar así… Pero Hidra Savanntta era una rebelde sin causa, aun peor de lo que era Tucker en Halloween. Finalmente el gran y temido rey de las pesadillas había ganado el apodo de "Abuelo" o "Viejo" por parte de una chiquilla de 16 años.

-Lo único que pido son estudiantes leales y educados y me encuentro con estos dos… -Pitch se llevo una mano a la frente mientras intentaba contenerse. Miro nuevamente a Hidra y la encontró dormida con la boca abierta y roncando con satisfacción-. Si siguen aquí es por sus capacidades –Se recordó a si mismo al ver la pequeña chispa de corriente eléctrica que salto de una de las manos de Hidra. Esta solo bufo dormida y se movió de posición para seguir durmiendo-. Aun así son solo tres y los espíritus de MiM son más… Pero se que hacer…

Pitch sonrió para después llevarse las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Faltan dos lunas, solo dos… -Pitch desapareció entre la oscuridad dejando a Hidra sola.

-Bien… -Tucker admiro la luna en todo su esplendor mientras chocaba las manos-. La noche es joven, las bromas están frescas y hay victimas por todas partes.

Tucker sonrió emocionado y voló hasta la punta del reloj de Inglaterra, donde se paro en un pie y comenzó a mirar a todas partes.

-Comenzare en Australia –Se dijo sonriendo-. Esperemos encontrarnos con alguien interesante.

Tucker lanzo una sonora carcajada al aire y salió volando hasta el país ya mencionado, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue buscar victimas para molestar y gastar bromas pesadas. Eso siempre le divertía.

-Juguemos un poco –Dijo dando un silbido mientras admiraba a una mujer que caminaba sola en las calles de la gran ciudad. Tucker tenia planeado asustarla através de algún tipo de sombra o incluso monstruo y claro que no le importaban las consecuencias. Después de todo, el rey del Halloween, quería divertirse.

Tucker dio unos pasos hacia atrás y enfoco a su objetivo, se preparo y sonrió con maldad mientras preparaba su ataque. Un pequeño zumbido, como un grito, comenzó a percibir, pero no se quiso desconcentrar.

Tucker se preparo, estaba por lanzar su broma cuando escucho a alguien.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE QUITES! –Grito cierto pelirrojo mientras lo apartaba de un empujón y seguía corriendo tan rápido como podía.

-¡Como te atre…! –Tucker no termino la frase cuando una pooka uso su cabeza como impulso para saltar e intentar alcanzar al pelirrojo.

-¡ELIOTT! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y DEVUELVEME MIS HUEVOS! –Grito furiosa Sierra, Eliott solo soltó una carcajada y siguió corriendo. Tucker enfadado también comenzó a perseguirlos.

-_Nadie, nunca, me interrumpe… ¡Una broma! –_Pensó furioso alcanzando a Sierra y Eliott.


	5. Enemigos y celos

***Se pone a bailar al ritmo de _Safe and Sound_ de _Capital Cities_* Recupere el archivo de AOG y el de Radioctive~ (Algún día sabrán a que me refiero con Radioactive xD, creo que Kisanix si sabe a que me refiero °3°)**

**Aquí esta el capitulo que les debo! ;) Quise hacer a Tucker como un enemigo-amigo a la vez, supongo que con los capítulos que vienen entenderán a que me refiero xD hahahaha**

**Saludos!**

* * *

**_Enemigos y celos._**

Eliott seguía corriendo con varios huevos de colores entres sus brazos mientras Sierra no dejaba de gritarle majaderías y demás y por detrás de ambos venia Tucker con el ceño fruncido y unas ganas tan grandes de golpear a Eliott.

-¡MALDITA SEA ELIOTT! –Dijo Sierra a ya apenas unos 5 cm de Eliott. El pelirrojo se volteo, aun volando, y le mostró la lengua a Sierra.

-¡Alcánzame futura gallina de pascua!

-¡Maldita cabeza de antorcha!

Eliott se rió sonoramente y se dio vuelta, pero al momento de hacerlo choco con un chico y a su vez Sierra choco con Eliott. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Quítate de encima de mi! –Le ordeno Sierra mientras lo pateaba con fuerza.

Eliott se pego en el suelo y se levanto sobándose el brazo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede gallina de pascua?! –Le reclamo mientras Sierra simplemente recogía sus huevos del suelo.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-¡Gallina de pascua!

-¡Cabeza de antorcha!

-¡Machita!

-¡Florecita!

Tucker se cruzo de brazos frunciendo aun más el ceño mientras los veía discutir, no le gustaba ser ignorado y en ese momento parecía que el gran rey del Halloween no existía.

-¡Cállense de una jodida vez! –Grito Tucker enfurecido. Sierra y Eliott lo voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y Tucker se acomodo el saco negro y miro con desprecio a los aprendices-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre cabeza de antorcha?

Sierra comenzó a reírse en voz baja y Eliott lo miro con desprecio.

-Haber cara de harina con chocolate –Dijo haciendo referencia a su palidez y su cabello negro-. Mi nombre es Eliott Rambey, E-LI-OTT

-Y yo soy Tucker Ghostking, tu futuro rey.

Eliott levanto una ceja antes de comenzar a reírse junto con Sierra y Tucker nuevamente frunció el ceño.

-Este tipo es más gracioso que Jack Frost –Dijo entre la risa Eliott.

-¿Jack Frost? –Pregunto Tucker mientras su curiosidad se alzaba a flote. Tucker sabía que los aprendices de los guardianes eran sus enemigos y si esos dos eran sus enemigos podría vencerlos y llevárselos a Pitch.

-Si, Jack Frost, mi mentor -¡Eliott idiota!-. Supongo que no sabes de los guardianes.

-Oh se mas de lo que piensan… -Tucker sonrió maliciosamente y se llevo las manos a los labios, dio un fuerte chiflido-. ¡Sirius! ¡Ven!

De entre la oscuridad salió un perro de caza, un Terranova, de un color tan negro como el carbón, con dientes afilados. Gruño al ver a Eliott y a Sierra, sobre todo a Sierra, y ambos aprendices retrocedieron medio paso al verlo.

-Me siento feliz de haberlos encontrado –Tucker sonrió con un destello malicioso en sus ojos-. Aparte de que me deben una broma también una buena reputación con mi maestro.

-¿Tu maestro? –Sierra pregunto para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba pensando era verdad. Acerco lentamente una de sus patas a los boomerangs que colgaban de su espalda y la otra la acerco a la correa de cuero que sujetaba sus huevos.

-Pitch Black –Confirmo cruzándose de brazos-. Ahora Sirius.

El Terranova gruño y salto contra Sierra, esta lanzo sus huevos y explotaron dejando una nube de humo de varios colores.

Tucker miro a sus lados esperando cualquier ataque y en ese instante a su lado apareció Eliott, listo para darle un golpe.

-Lento –Murmuro Tucker antes de agacharse y conectarle un rodillazo a Eliott, el pelirrojo retrocedió un poco, Eliott no era un buen luchador para Tucker, suspiro rápidamente y después se lanzo contra Tucker.

Mientras tanto Sierra peleaba contra el perro de Tucker, aun que era difícil desparecer para el perro, con ese olfato que tenia y considerando que era un perro de caza, Sierra era un objetivo sencillo.

Los cuatro siguieron en una lucha muy difícil, donde el equipo de Tucker iba ganando. Eliott no conseguía golpear a Tucker y Sierra no lograba su objetivo de "escabúllete y ataca por sorpresa" Era algo difícil para ambos.

-_¡Maldita sea! _–Se quejo Eliott mentalmente-. _¡¿Por qué no puedo meterle ni un solo puñetazo?!_

_-Mientras yo sea el objetivo de un perro… Me será imposible pelear… -_Pensó Sierra mientras escapaba de la mordida de Sirius.

En ese momento la Pooka y el pelirrojo se miraron como si hubieran leído sus mentes. Sierra era demasiado buena para pelear y Eliott era muy bueno para escabullirse de todo. Compartieron una sonrisita y Sierra lanzo otro de sus huevos de pascua creando una nube de humo muy densa. Tucker tosió un poco y se cubrió la boca y la nariz con su antebrazo, mientras que Sirius gruño intentando llevarse por su olfato, pero con tanto humo era muy difícil.

-¡Cuidado! –Grito Sierra con un tono malicioso antes de lanzarle un puñetazo a Tucker, este sonrió y esquivo el puñetazo.

-Eres tan lenta como tu com… ¡! –No termino su frase ya que Sierra conecto un rodillazo al estomago del rey del Halloween.

Tucker abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido.

-No me subestimes cara de harina.

Tucker retrocedió mientras se sostenía el estomago, sentía que se le iba a caer.

-¿Pero como? –Se pregunto.

-¡YI-HAAAA! –Eliott grito con burla mientras montaba al pobre de Sirius. Tucker frunció el ceño al verlo hacer eso-. ¡ARRE!

Eliott hizo que su mano se calentara de más y toco la cabeza del pobre Terranova logrando que este comenzara a chillar. Se sujeto de el y lo lanzo contra su dueño. Tucker lo sostuvo con fuerza e inmediatamente el perro lo miro con tristeza.

-Tranquilo amigo, puedes irte –Le susurro haciendo que el perro despareciera en humo negro-. Descansa un momento.

Sierra se paro junto a Eliott y ambos sonrieron.

-Hacemos un par increíble ¿No? –Dijo Eliott con sarcasmo. Sierra simplemente giro los ojos.

-Bien, les aplaudo –Dijo Tucker limpiándose un hilo de sangre que Sierra había logrado sacarle-. Son muy buenos rivales para mí, pero esto no acaba aquí.

-¡Sierra! ¡Eliott! –Interrumpió alguien en medió del silencio. Era Alex quien había salido a buscarlos.

-¿Alex? –Pregunto Eliott con cierto brillo ilusionado en sus ojos. Tucker al darse cuenta de esto sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Sierra mirándola confundida.

-Vine a buscarlos, todos los están buscando, sobre todo Bunnymund.

De pronto Tucker apareció junto a Alex y Eliott se horrorizo al verlo junto a ella, pensó en lo peor que podría hacerle ese tal Tucker y voló asta ella.

-¡Alex! –Antes de que pudiera hacer algo admiro como Tucker le daba un suave beso en la mejilla logrando un sonrojo por parte de Alex.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita, peor usted es muy hermosa –Dijo Tucker a Alex, sacando de quicio a Sierra y despertando celos en Eliott.

Alex solo se puso muy incomoda.

-Ammm… Gracias –Agradeció intentando sonreír. Eliott se puso rojo del coraje y suspiro con fuerza.

-Fue un placer, te volveré a ver querida…

-Alex Wingz.

-Tucker Ghostking –Tucker beso la mano de Alex y le guiño un ojo. Eliott sintió tantas ganas de hacerlo trizas y sabrá la luna por que no lo hizo.

-Hasta luego –Se despidió para desaparecer tal como su perro lo había hecho.

-¿Y ese quien era? –Pregunto Alex.

-Larga historia –Contesto Sierra cruzándose de brazos.

Regresaron con los demás y debido a la hora que llegaron apenas y pudieron dormir un pequeño rato, unos 30 minutos. Sierra y Eliott despertaron muy cansados y soñolientos.

-Quiero comer algo… Aunque los inmortales no comamos nada… -Confeso Eliott caminando a las afueras del Santoff Claussen.

-No debieron de haberme interrumpido mi broma –Escucho a alguien decir, se detuvo para mirar a Tucker junto con Alex tomando… ¡¿TÉ?!

-¡¿Tu que rayos haces aquí?!

-Me lo encontré mientras buscabas algunas cosas para crear mi pólvora y me puse a platicar con el –Explico Alex sonriendo.

Eliott se lanzo al suelo y miro el cielo.

-¿Por qué a mi? Por el amor de Manny… -Dijo para después frotarse la cara y escuchar una risita de parte de Tucker.


	6. Una noche en la playa (Especial)

**YIHAAAA! ORGULLOSAMENTE MEXICANA! ^^**

**Bueno, ya que hoy es 15 de Septiembre, en mi lindo y hermoso país celebramos el grito de la independencia y les traigo un especial de AOG con este tema :D**

**Les recomiendo que escuchen _Viva México _de_ mariachi Vargas _o la de_ México en la piel _de_ Luis Miguel_ *o***

**(Por cierto, si quieren que les haga un especial con algún día festivo de su país o de algún otro país díganmelo y yo lo hare ;) ¡Saludos!)**

* * *

**Una noche en la playa**

**Especial día de la independencia.**

-¡Me niego! –Grito por quinta vez el albino mientras la pequeña Less lo perseguía por todo el taller de North logrando tirar a varios yetis y duendes que caminaban por los pasillos.

Jack Frost huía de la aprendiza de North la cual traía un traje mexicano en las manos a la talla exacta del guardián de la diversión. Jack sonrío al ver una ventana abierta justo frente a el, su salida, su salvación, pero antes de poderla cruzar una mujer-colibrí se interpuso entre el y el exterior. Jack se freno de golpe para evitar golpearse con el hada de los dientes.

-¡Tooth! –Jack sonrió nervioso, después de todo, la guardiana de las memorias había sido la de la idea de usar trajes típicos de México.

Se preguntaran que esta pasando, bueno yo les diré que es lo que sucede.

15 de Septiembre, el año favorito de North para visitar a su primo Francisco o como le decían los guardianes: Pancho. El espíritu de las festividades mexicanas.

Extraño ¿Verdad?... Si y mucho…

Bueno, la cuestión aquí es que Pancho cada año, el 15 de septiembre, hace una gran fiesta en La paz, Baja California. La fiesta es para conmemorar la independencia de su tierra y como buen mexicano que es Pancho hace fiestas muy grandes y memorables.

-Ya dije que te pongas el traje –Le ordeno Tooth a Jack mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sus haditas le imitaban. Jack bufo molesto y Less lo tomo por el brazo.

-Vamos Jack –Dijo ella dándole el traje.

Less lo condujo hasta un cuarto donde estaban los aprendices y los guardianes cambiándose.

-Maestro –Eliott lo miro compasivo mientras el se terminaba de poner un saco de charro-. ¿También te atraparon?

-Ni lo menciones Eliott –Jack soltó un suspiro antes de que Less cerrara la puerta detrás de el.

-No es tan incomodo una vez puesto –Dijo Connor Woodlokes mientras se miraba en el espejo repetidamente y se acomodaba el sombrero de charro. Alec le asintió con la cabeza mientras el dejaba de lado el saco de charro y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de su blanca camisa.

-¿Estas seguro de que dejara hacer eso Tooth compañero? –Pregunto Bunny.

-Hable con ella –Contesto Alec-. Me dijo que si.

Joe termino de abrocharse los pantalones y se metió la blanca camisa.

-Amigo… ¿De verdad usaras eso? –Pregunto Eliott mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Si ¿Por qué no? –Joe sonrió levemente y se sacudió los pantalones para después sentarse y acercarse los zapatos negros y recién lustrados-. Ponte tu traje Eliott, igual y a Alex le gusta como te ves.

Los cabellos de Eliott se encendieron y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Esta bien, me voy a cambiar –Joe se rió al escuchar a Eliott decir aquello-. ¡Pero que te conste que no es por lo de Alex!

-Si, lo que digas hermano –Dijo Joe riéndose. Eliott se sonrojo más y decidió comenzar a cambiarse.

Alessandro ayudo a su maestro Sandy a ponerse el saco negro mientras que Andrew solo se limitaba a platicar con Edward, ambos ya estaban listos.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos salieron del cuarto que se había calentado por tener a tantas personas adentro. North les dio la indicación de ir a la sala del globo donde las chicas ya estaban listas.

Al llegar todos se encontraron con las aprendices y guardianas estaban vestidas mexicanamente con vestidos típicos, coloridos, llenos de bordados y holanes.

Joe y Eliott se pusieron a buscar a sus amigas y Eliott encontró con la mirada a Alex vistiendo un traje de color rojo con bordados de algunas flores y unos hermosos listones blancos y verdes. Alaia por su parte usaba un vestido de color azul con varios holanes de distintos colores que iban muy bien a juego con su hermoso cabello.

-¿Eliott? –Joe le paso la mano por delante de la cara-. Llamando a Eliott.

Eliott sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-No nada –Joe sonrió burlonamente.

Ombric llamo la atención de todos y dio algunas pequeñas indicaciones para el viaje, Katherine y Ombric usarían magia para ir rápidamente.

-Bueno empecemos… -Ombric y Katherine se juntaron y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo-. Eleka nhame, Autum atum, Eleka nhame…

De pronto los guardianes y aprendices desaparecieron para poco después aparecer en la costa de La paz donde había varios espíritus que ya habían llegado así como mesas con comida, música, luces, globos y un gran letrero que decía:

¡VIVA MÉXICO!

-¡Nicholas! –Un hombre de unos 25 años, de apariencia, un poco gordo, cabello negro, un gran bigote y una sonrisa entusiasmada los recibió. North y el hombre se abrazaron.

-¡Francisco! ¡Que gusto volver a verte!

-¡Mucho tiempo primo! –El hombre dejo de abrazar a su primo y miro a los guardianes-. Cuanto tiempo, Tooth, Ombric, Bunny, Seraphina, Katherine y tu debes ser el nuevo guardián –Dijo mirando a Jack Frost.

-Jack Frost –Jack le extendió la mano-. Guardián de la diversión.

-Un gusto, Francisco Orizaba, Pancho para los cuates.

Jack se rió.

-Bueno, es un gusto tenerlos a todos en mi fiesta –Pancho se acerco a Bunny-. Ten cuidado, la marmota se vino de colada con el duende de los tréboles –Bunny palideció alo escuchar aquello.

-Tranquilo tío –Sierra le puso la mano sobre el hombro-. Solo evítala y listo.

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! –Bunny se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a todos lados nerviosamente esperando no encontrarse con la marmota.

La fiesta comenzó y los guardianes y espíritus se comenzaron a divertir entre ellos en medio de la gran fiesta mexicana.

-Te ves muy bien Alex -Le dijo Joe a la nombrada sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Joe.

-No hay de que… ¿Verdaaad Eliott?

Eliott escupió el pulque que tenia en su boca y comenzó a toser.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? –Pregunto para aparentar que no había escuchado a su amigo Joe.

-Se llama Pulque mi querido amigo –Le respondió alguien por detrás.

-_Esa voz… _-Eliott volvió para encontrarse con Tucker quien sonreía de oreja a oreja con las manos metidas en los bolsillos-. Eres tú…

-Tucker ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Alaia al verlo.

-Nada, solo vine de colado para ver la fiesta. Una compañera me dijo que los fuegos artificiales son hermosos –Dijo recordando que Hidra le había dicho que la fiesta era la mierda más grande que había visto en su vida y los fuegos artificiales eran una perdida de tiempo.

Tucker se acerco a Alex y la abrazo.

-Saben que, iré a divertirme con algunos amigos.

Lara se puso a bailar con varios invitados mientras hacían una fila y comenzaban a bailar por toda la playa.

-Se nota que tus aprendices saben divertirse –Dijo Pancho a su primo North.

-Son solo unos adolescentes –North se rió mientras tomaba una copa de tequila de agave e hizo una mueca al sentir el sabor amargo. Pancho se rió.

-Vaya primo, llevas mucho sin saborear el tequila de mi país –North sonrió nerviosamente.

Sierra paso de largo toda la música y el baile para apartarse y acercarse al mar. Suspiro mirando la luna que se reflejaba en las aguas del mar.

-¿Aburrida? –Pregunto un chico con unas alas de halcón y unos ojos rasgados. Tenía unos rasgos finos y era muy guapo.

-Solo un poco… -Bufo molesta. El chico moreno se rió y se acomodo el cabello castaño para luego estirar sus blancas alas.

-Eres Sierra Bunnymund ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Pregunto mirándolo confundida.

-Eres la sobrina del guardián de la esperanza, es difícil no reconocerte –El se acerco a Sierra-.

-Soy Brayan Hawk, voy a ser tu futuro ayudante –Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Supongo que tu tío no te a contado, pero los Hawk nos encargamos de fabricar los colores para que los Bunnymund coloreen los huevos de pascua –Sierra abrió los ojos sorprendida y avergonzada ¿Cómo es que ella no sabia aquello?-. Será un placer trabajar contigo.

Sierra le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en la arena, Brayan la imito y se sentó a lado suyo.

-Brayan ¿Cierto? –Brayan asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Eres de aquí?

-Si, bueno, realmente soy de Egipto pero hoy en día trabajo en Pensilvania.

-Egipto… -Sierra miro las olas del mar-. Debe ser un lugar calido.

-Un poco…

Ambos se quedaron en silenció un momento y Brayan miro a Sierra.

-¿Puedo decirte algo con la convicción de que no recibiré un puñetazo de tu parte? –Sierra se encogió de hombros y Brayan sonrió, se levanto de su lugar y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones-. Eres una Pooka muy hermosa.

Sierra miro a Brayan con una mueca entre sonrojada y enojada. Brayan rió y se dio la vuelta.

-Me gustas, ojala pueda conocerte mejor –Dijo por ultimo antes de irse caminando y dejar a la pooka mirándolo fijamente mientras la brisa del mar movía sus orejas lentamente.

La fiesta siguió un gran rato hasta que dieron las diez y Pancho, el anfitrión, se paro frente a todos y dio el famoso grito de la independencia. Todos gritaron con el y justo después vinieron los grandes y coloridos fuegos artificiales.

Alex miraba los fuegos artificiales con los ojos muy abiertos cuando sintió como alguien le tomaba de la mano. Sorprendida miro a su lado para encontrarse con Eliott quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja y no solo a el, también a Joe y a Alaia. Todos tomados de la mano.

-Los cuatro grandes –Susurro Joe sonriendo.

-¡FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS! –Grito Pancho mientras tomaba su sombrero y lo lanzaba al aire-. **¡FELIZ 15 DE SEPTIEMBRE! ¡VIVA MÉXICO!**


	7. Mala suerte

**Lunes de actualización~**

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo que ya va acorde a la historia, los especiales son pequeñas historias en otra línea del tiempo, ósea no tienen nada que ver con la historia principal ;)**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Mala suerte._**

-¿Por qué no hablas con el? –Pregunto la mujer colibrí, Tooth, a su aprendiz mientras se sentaba a un lado suyo.

-¿Por qué no lo destituyes de aprendiz? –Pregunto haciendo una mueca.

Tooth suspiro.

-Alaia… Tú y Alec podrían ser buenos amigos.

-Ni en un millón de años –Alaia torció la mirada-. Tooth, por chicos de su clase, lo que yo siempre busque junto con mi hermano jamás se logro.

Tooth suspiro, la relación entre Alaia y Alec jamás había sido buena ya que ambos habían muerto en el mismo año, mismo lugar y por la misma causa: La revolución francesa. Y siendo de distintas clases sociales, Alec un burgués ingles y Alaia una revolucionaria francesa, era difícil que se llevaran bien. Alec había intentado ser su amigo o al menos un buen compañero de ella pero no podían estar cerca sin siquiera terminar discutiendo.

-Voy a dar una vuelta –Dijo Alaia mientras se paraba de su lugar Tooth asintió con la cabeza.

-Recuerda que hoy tendremos entrenamiento con las hadas, no llegues tarde.

-¡Para nada!

Alaia salió del Santoff Claussen y sus pies chocaron con el pobre de Eliott que aun seguía en el suelo.

-¡WAAA! –Alaia cayó al suelo por culpa de Eliott-. ¿Qué rayos haces ahí?

-Lamentándome lentamente –Respondió Eliott sin despegar la mirada del cielo. Alaia solo alzo una ceja un poco confundida pero luego rió al ver a su amigo con esa cara y levanto el rostro al escuchar la risa de Alex y alguien más, al alzar los ojos se encontró con un chico de cabello negro, tez blanca y unos ojos grisáceos tan encantadores que hizo que se perdiera un momento y después miro a su amiga Alex.

Alaia se levanto con rapidez y se sacudió la ropa.

-Hola Alaia –Saludo Alex sonriendo.

-Hola Alex… -Saludo de la misma manera y luego regreso su vista a Tucker el cual guiño un ojo logrando que Alaia torciera los ojos notoriamente molesta.

-Mi nombre es Tucker –Dijo el rey del Halloween sonriendo al ver la mueca que Alaia había hecho-. Y supongo que tú eres Alaia.

-Así es –Confirmo estirando sus traslucidas alas.

-Bueno chicas, fue un placer conocerlas –Tucker se paso una mano por el cabello coquetamente mientras miraba a Alex. Eliott suspiro conteniendo sus ganas de golpear a Tucker-. Nos veremos pronto.

Tucker hizo algo parecido a una reverencia y desapareció. Eliott en ese momento se levanto de su lugar.

-¿Se fue el cara de harina? ¿Por fin? –Pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-¿Por qué tanto odio hacia Tucker? –Pregunto Alex sonriendo-. No es un mal chico, me pareció agradable… Aunque es algo incomodo estar con el de pronto.

-Me dio mala espina –Dijo Alaia quien no se había descruzado de manos durante todo ese tiempo.

-¡Gracias a Manny! –Eliott abrazo a su compañera-. ¡Al fin alguien que piensa igual que yo!

De entre los arbustos salió una chica de unos 17 años de cabello largo, castaño y decorado con algunas flores. Alexa Imagine.

-¡Al fin los encuentro! –Alexa sonrió-. Los estamos esperando en el Santoff Clausen.

-¿Para que? –Pregunto Alex acomodando sus espadas y recargando sus pistolas con algo de pólvora.

-Los entrenamientos ya comenzaron.

-¡¿Qué?! –Eliott abrió los ojos. Durante la mañana Jack les había dicho a sus aprendices que los quería puntuales en los entrenamientos o estarían en problemas-. ¡Maldición!

Sin decir nada más salió volando con rapidez. Alaia suspiro despreocupada, su entrenamiento empezaría más tarde y Alex termino de acomodar sus cosas.

-Gracias Alexa ¿Tu no vas a entrenar?

-Si, pero como soy la única estudiante de Katherine me dio la oportunidad de descansar entes de empezar.

-De acuerdo –Alex sonrió-. Yo me despido, tengo que llegar a mi entrenamiento, adiós.

Alex desapareció entre los arbustos para poder ir al Santoff Clausen y llegar a sus entrenamientos.

Alexa y Alaia se quedaron solas y ambas se encogieron de hombros riendo.

Eliott por su parte voló tan rápido como sus energías le permitían, recordemos que el pobre esta desvelado y con hambre…, choco con varios árboles, algunos animales del Santoff Clausen y por ultimo llego a la zona de entrenamiento donde Jack los ponía a practicar. Claro que a Eliott Rambey no todo le iba muy bien que digamos y su pie se enredo en una de las ramas de los blancos árboles con cristales que resplandecían con el poco sol que había y cayo de cara sobre la nieve.

Eliott se sobo levemente la cabeza antes de gruñir con una pequeña lágrima en su ojo derecho, la caída si que había dolido.

-Tarde… -Escucho a alguien suspirar. Al alzar la mirada encontró a su maestro Jack Frost el cual lo miraba con una ceja alzada y negando levemente con la cabeza. El pelirrojo sonrió nerviosamente-. Te hare una pequeña pregunta Eliott… ¿Qué sucede con los que llegan tarde? –Pregunto moviendo su cayado lentamente frente a la cara del chico.

-¿Les perdonas la vida?

-… -Jack miro a Vanessa detrás de él.

-Congelados –Dijo ella mirando de lado.

-Bien dicho Vanessa… Ahora Eliott ¿Qué edad tienes? –Eliott trago saliva.

-Dieci… Dieciséis...

-Edad real…

-Dos… Doscientos… Doscientos cuarenta y seis…

-Bien… 246 vueltas al Santoff Clausen caminando y cuando regreses tendrás que abstenerte a un juego de congelados –Jack sonrió despreocupado. Su cara en si daba miedo.

-Todo me pasa solo a mi… -Bufo Eliott levantándose para ir a dar sus 246 vueltas alrededor del pequeño Santoff Clausen (Noten el sarcasmo)…

Mientras los estudiantes tomaban sus entrenamientos con sus maestros la oscuridad crece y el amo de las pesadillas esta conciente de que el tiempo se agota, sus estudiantes no están del todo preparados pero no por eso el se rendirá. Son muchos los aprendices de los guardianes y pocos los espíritus que se han entregado a la oscuridad.

Pitch Black esta conciente de esto pero en sus planes tiene algo con que jugar.

El rey de las pesadillas entro a una pequeña cueva donde el interior era decorado por esculturas griegas y romanas, pinturas y manuscritos en griego. Pitch miro un cuadro, el nacimiento de Afrodita y sintió como alguien apareció detrás de el.

-Vaya, vaya –Dijo la voz seductora de una chica-. Miren quien ha venido a visitarme… Pitch Black.

-Hola –Pitch se volteo hacia la chica de largo cabello negro, ojos escarlata y piel pálida. Usaba una toga blanca femenina con un cinturón de cuero marrón lleno de adornos dorados, llevaba también dos brazaletes dorados, una tiara dorada con pequeños cuarzos azules y unas sandalias doradas griegas Era la representación viva de una diosa griega.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Pregunto parpadeando lentamente.

-Vengo a hacerte una proposición –Pitch se llevo las manos detrás de la espalda-. Tú sabes que tipo de proposición es…

-Lo se muy bien Pitch, el fuego de mi chimenea me lo contó todo –Pitch sonrió-. Pero dime ¿Qué me darías por que yo te ayudara?

-Tal vez lo que antes era tuyo –Pitch comenzó a pasearse alrededor de ella-. Un puesto alto dentro de mi reinado. No te prometo ser la reina, pero que te parece la primera dama dentro de mi palacio… Imagínate regresar a tu antigua gloria… Donde alguna vez Calipso y Dánae hicieron algo que no debieron… -La chica en ese momento se puso aun más pálida de lo que era y se quedo quieta-. ¿Y si te regresara a Héctor? ¿Si te regresara a Maya?

-Héctor… -Ella miro a Pitch y se cruzo de brazos-. Esta bien, acepto tu propuesta.

Pitch sonrió y paso su mano por el hombro de la chica.

-Muy bien, bienvenida a la oscuridad Nerea Fireflame –Pitch miro a la chica quien sonrió de lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Pitch salió de aquella cueva y miro el cielo.

-Ahora… Annette y Anthony Ghost… ¿Dónde se esconden? –Se pregunto antes de sonreír macabramente.

* * *

**Chan Chan Chaaaan ¿Quién es Nerea Fireflame? ¿Quiénes son Annete y Anthony Ghost? ¡¿POR QUÉ SUS FICHAS NO APARECIERON EN UN PRINCIPIO?!**

**Descúbranlo la próxima semana en Academy of the Guardians! Yeeey! (?)**

**Ok no hahahaha, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! ;) Ahí tienen al Jack de los entrenamientos! ¡ES YANDERE! DD:! Ok no xD**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	8. La advertencia de MiM

**Ya se que no es lunes xD**

**Pero con la inspiración y ayuda de Kisanix (Graciaaaaas! *o*) Logre terminar el capitulo 7 hoy :3 principalmente para hacerles una pregunta, es como una encuesta.**

**Kisanix y yo vamos a escribir una historia que se titulara Golden Age, pero estamos en debate de quien debería ser el líder de nuestros protagonistas.**

**Les dejo al final las fichas de los dos personajes, ustedes votan ;)**

**¡Saludos!**

* * *

**_La advertencia de MiM_**

-Bien, terminamos por hoy –Dijo Jack recargándose sobre un árbol mientras sus estudiantes se quedaban en el suelo intentado recuperar respiración-. Lo hiciste bien Mel.

-Gracias… -Agradeció sonriendo mientras jadeaba.

-¡DOSCIENTAS CUARENTA Y SEIS! –Grito Eliott llegando al lugar, gateando, lleno de sudor y respirando con dificultad-. Al… al fi… Al fin lo… Lo lo… Logre…

Jack se rió al ver al pelirrojo en aquel estado.

-Bien hecho Eliott, diste 246 vueltas –Jack le dio una palmada a su estudiante en la espalda mientras contenía las ganas de reír-. Bien ahora… juguemos congelados.

-Por favor Jack, dame un respiro -Le pidió Eliott recuperando respiración. Jack se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Jack! –Tooth llego volando junto con algunas haditas y se acercaron al joven guardián. Se veían preocupadas.

-Tooth ¿Qué sucede?

-Hay reunión con los demás guardianes –Dijo señalando la gran casa de Ombric al centro del Santoff Clausen-. MiM quiere hablar con nosotros.

-De acuerdo –Jack se giro para ver a sus estudiantes-. Descansen por hoy, mañana entrenaremos y Eliott, mañana jugaremos congelados.

Jack y Tooth desaparecieron poco después de irse volando.

-¡SI! –Grito Eliott muy feliz-. ¡Me e salvado!

Joe se rió de su amigo.

-Siempre metiéndote en problemas ¿No Eliott?

-Calla…

-Necesitas un amuleto de la suerte o algo.

-Le arrancare su pata a Sierra tal vez eso me de suerte –Joe y Eliott comenzaron a reírse entre si.

-Hombres… -Bufo Vanessa.

- Pero en serio, no es mala idea... Comentó Eliott y se encogió de hombros. Luego, se quedo mirando el lugar por donde se habían ido los dos guardianes. -Me pregunto que habrá pasado esta vez... -Sacudió la cabeza.- ¡Tenemos el día libre! Saben, yo me iré a dormir. Estoy tan cansado que parezco un zombie...  
Vanessa lo miró y encarnó una ceja.  
-¿Qué es un zombie?  
Eliott negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.  
-Mujeres...  
Los dos chicos volvieron a reír, y Vanessa torció el gesto.  
- Muy graciosos... -Luego, sonrió y comenzó a caminar lejos. -¡Me voy a ir con Arelle! ¡Nos vemos después!  
-Yo también me iré. -Joe sonrió a su amigo y le guiñó el ojo. -Tengo cosas que hacer...  
Eliott rió, y choco puños con su amigo.

-Suerte, hermano -Luego, ya que se había alejado lo suficiente, el pelirrojo se agarró el estomago y bostezo-. ¿Por qué rayos tengo hambre?  
Mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones, escuchó una voz detrás de el.  
-Hey, Eliott. -Nathan Acuarium lo veía con un poco de lástima.

-Hola Nathan –Eliott le sonrió amistosamente-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Quisiera darte algo –Nathan se acerco a su amigo y le dio un collar en forma de concha de color azul.

-¿Y esto? –Pregunto Eliott alzando una ceja.

-Es un amuleto de la suerte –Nathan sonrío-. Por lo que veo o más bien, todos ven, no te va muy bien.

-Oh… ¿Qué quieres decir que con que no me va bien? –Eliott lo miro fijamente.

-Admitámoslo Eliott –Nathan se acomodo el cabello y suspiro rápidamente-. Tu suerte es muy mala, lo que necesitas es un golpe de suerte. Bueno, tengo que irme, iré a ver a Alexa.

Eliott sonrió pícaramente y alzo las cejas varias veces.

-Buena suerte amigo –Nathan se sonrojo y se despidió de Eliott con la mano. En cuanto Nathan desapareció Eliott comenzó a examinar el collar-. ¿De verdad servirá?... Bah… -Eliott no presto más atención y se lo puso.

Y mientras nuestros aprendices tenían el día libre, en la gran casa de Ombric los guardianes estaban reunidos esperando las indicaciones de MiM.

-¿Qué es lo importante? -Preguntó Jack. North y Ombric estaban hablando de espaldas a el.  
Luego, North compartió una mirada con el mago, y se giró, haciéndole una seña al albino para que lo acompañara. Llegaron a la sala del globo, donde estaban esperando los demás guardianes. Todos alrededor de un rayo de luna, esperando. Jack, North y Ombric se unieron al círculo, y luego, la luz se tornó mucho más brillante, y unas siluetas comenzaron a formarse frente a ellos. Primero, se veía una luna, luna llena, y la imagen pareció cambiar, como si el tiempo pasara, hasta llegar de nuevo a una luna llena.  
-Dos lunas... -Murmuró Ombric los demás se miraron confundidos.  
-¿Dos lunas... Que? -Preguntó Bunnymund encarnando una ceja.  
-Algo pasara en dos lunas. -Respondió Seraphina. -Al parecer algo importante.  
Luego, apareció una silueta que todos reconocieron como la de Pitch Black. Acompañada de otras siluetas más, que parecían ser sus aprendices y aliados.  
Todos dejaron de respirar por un momento. Luego, North habló.  
-Luna... ¿Qué debemos hacer?  
Lo que pasó después, hizo que todos los presentes se quedarán boquiabiertos, ya que nunca les había sucedido algo parecido.  
La luna habló.  
"_Lo que deben hacer es prepararse. Deben entrenar más a los aprendices, prepararlos para la batalla. Temo que esto podría iniciar una nueva era oscura. Tienen que detener a Pitch a toda costa."_

Después de que la luna hablo, hubo silencio.

-Acaba de… ¿Hablar? –Pregunto boquiabierto Jack.

-Acaba de Hablar –Bunny miro la luna que se asomaba por el gran domo de cristal en el techo.

-Dos lunas… -Repitió para si North mientras se cruzaba de brazos, luego de eso subió el tono de su potente voz rusa para que todos le hicieran caso-. ¡Guardianes! –Todos lo miraron-. Algo esta por pasar y se que no será algo bueno, deberemos entrenar con más fuerza a nuestros aprendices. Si MiM hablo, es por que esto es algo grave, debemos prepararnos y preparar a los espíritus, los escogimos para que cuando el día llegara ellos estuvieran listos para pelear y defender a los niños del mundo y ese día esta por llegar. Tenemos dos lunas antes de que nuestro enemigo ataque. Ombric, deberes enseñarle a tus estudiantes los hechizos de curación y protección.

-De acuerdo –Ombric asintió con la cabeza.

-Tooth, ahora más que nunca deberás enseñarles el arte del vuelo y la comunicación con las hadas, eso será de mucha ayuda –La hada de los dientes asintió y dio algunas indicaciones a sus pequeñas hadas-. Seraphina, comunicación de las raíces internas y externas de la tierra, de esa forma tus alumnos tendrán más formas de defenderse. Sandy, es momento de que tus alumnos comiencen a aprender el uso de la arena de sueños –Sandy y Seraphina se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza-. Bunny, quiero que les enseñes el arte del escondite, será de mucha utilidad aquello. Katherine ¿Crees que podrías enseñarle a tu alumna la creación de sueños con una libreta?

-Cuanta con ello North –Katherine sonrió.

-Y por ultimo, Jack, tu te encargaras de enseñarles la concentración final de sus poderes, así como tu logras hacerlo con el invierno –Jack metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera y sonrió-. Mañana mismo comiencen los entrenamientos ¿Entendido?

Todos los guardianes asintieron y comenzaron a irse.

-Tooth, antes de que te vayas –North se acerco a la guardiana-. Necesito que vigiles más que nunca Alec y le enseñes más a el.

-¿Lo dices por su poder?

-Si, el aun no lo sabe, pero se que en cuanto sepa manejarlo podríamos incluso derrotar a Pitch.

Tooth asintió, y con esas palabras, los guardianes se dispersaron.  
No se dieron cuenta de que había una sombra en la ventana, oyéndolo todo.

* * *

-¿Amuleto de la suerte dices?  
-Sip. Nathan me lo dio. -Eliott sonrió. -Es más fácil que quitarle una pata a Sierra, ¿No crees?  
Mientras la luna les hablaba a los guardianes, Eliott se había encontrado con Alaia y Joe fuera del Santoff Claussen. Rápidamente, el pelirrojo les había enseñado su nueva adquisición.  
-¿De qué están hablando? -Alaia les preguntó, confundida.  
-Nada, nada... -Joe comenzó a examinar la cocha azul. -Bueno, soy un espíritu del agua, y puedo sentir una energía desprendiendo de esto... Eliott. Gracias a ese regla, tienes chance de sobrevivir otro día.  
-Muy gracioso. -Ambos, Joe y Alaia rieron. Eliott torció el gesto. -Sólo espero que tengas razón.  
-Prueba tu suerte -Le animó Alaia. -Ve a husmear un rato, paseare por el lugar.  
Eliott asintió.

-Eso haré. ¡Hasta luego!  
El pelirrojo se comenzó a alejar, no sin antes oír el gritó de su amigo

-¡Pero ten cuidado! ¡No estoy totalmente seguro de que pueda funcionar!  
-¡Lo tendré!  
Eliott decidió obedecer la sugerencia de su amiga, comenzó a pasearse por los caminos. No pasaba nada, así que busco un lugar donde el pensó que nadie lo podía oír, y aburrido, comenzó a cantar una melodía que había escuchado en uno de sus paseos por la ciudad.  
_"I know you didn't know me well, but I know you.  
I see you in my dreams, wishing, that they can be true.  
I know you didn't love me, but it's easy for me too.  
Baby, you know we are friends since yesterday, but... I fell in Love with you."_  
Eliott, comenzó a tararear el sólo de las guitarras seguidas de esa parte, pero fueron interrumpidos unos aplausos.  
Y para buena o mala suerte, Alex estaba sonriéndole a unos metros de distancia.  
El pelirrojo se quedó helado. Podías decir que cantaba bien, pero eso no significaba que le enorgulleciera que lo vieran cantando. Menos una canción romántica.  
Menos Alex.

* * *

**Primer aspirante:**

**Connor Wind**  
** No es ni el mayor ni tampoco el menor, pero se considera el más maduro entre sus compañeros. Tiene una melena rebelde castaña oscura y una pequeña trenza de cabello junto a su oreja derecha. Sus ojos son castaños claro y su piel es morena.**

** Usa unos pantalones de mezclilla un tanto aguados, una camisa sin mangas de color blanco con algunas líneas en azul. También usa una capa de color gris que le cubre desde la cabeza hasta los pies y una mascara con la forma de un cuervo. Siempre esta descalzo y tiene tres perforaciones en la oreja derecha.**

** Es de carácter callado y es un poco gruñón, puede ser sarcástico en ocasiones y es muy testarudo. Nunca piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas. Tiene como amigo un halcón de nombre Ezio, al ser el espíritu de la libertad sabe todo sobre batallas y peleas, ama sentir el viento y entiende el extraño lenguaje de este. Su afición son las aves ya que representan esa libertad al volar.**

** Su guarida es en lo más alto de una montaña en Japón.**

**Segundo aspirante:**

**Victoria Root es una adulta joven. De aproximadamente 23 años. Su apariencia es de rasgos finos. Es pecosa. Su cabello es de color castaño claro, es largo hasta la parte media de la espalda, y es totalmente lacio. Lo usa amarrado a una coleta de lado, y sus ojos son lilas, (no, no son como Tooth. Ella los tiene violetas.)**  
**Usa una camisa estraple de color blanco, la parte trasera de la camisa es tipo corsé (se amarra gracias a unos hilos.). En sus oídos tiene unas argollas de oro, que hacen juego con su cinturón de cuero negro, que tiene un medallón dorado con una estrella. Usa unos jeans claros y unas botas de color castaño claro.**

** Sus poderes son muy simples. Ella puede hacer que de sus manos salga un humo de color blanco, una niebla de olor dulzón. Esa niebla le da valor a las personas, y las ayuda a que puedan hacer algo por sus seres queridos en momentos extremos.**  
** También, esta niebla da ánimos, y energías.**

** Su arma es una ballesta dorada, que usa colgada a la espalda.**


	9. Un golpe de suerte

**Lunes de actualización~ Yey~ xD**

**Reviews al final~**

**Les anuncio que el ganador fue Victoria (OC creada por Kisanix, Connor era el mío T3T), ella será la líder de los guardianes EN MI OTRA HISTORIA creada por Kisanix y yo. Les pido e invito que se pasen a leerla :) Se llama Golden Age y esta en una cuenta que Kisa y yo creamos.**

**Espero les guste cuando la lean.**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Un golpe de suerte._**

-¡A-Alex! –Eliott se quedo quieto sin saber más decir-. ¡Hola! ¡Linda noche!

Alex se rió levemente mientras veía a su amigo de esa forma tan nerviosa.

-No te avergüences Eliott –Dijo adivinando como se sentía el pelirrojo-. No cantas mal.

Eliott se puso rojo y apretó contra si el collar que Nathan le había dado.

-_Maldita cosa… No sirve_… -Pensó mientras intentaba sonreírle a Alex.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la chica-. ¿No debes de estar entrenando con tu maestro?

-Te-Tenemos día libre, el hombre de la luna quería hablar con los guardianes o algo por el estilo.

-Oh, es verdad… North también menciono algo parecido –Ella miro la luna que resplandecía.

En ese momento el estomago de Eliott rugió.

-¿Pero que...? -Alex lo miro un momento logrando sonrojar al pobre Eliott-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-_Definitivamente esta porquería no sirve..._ -Aseguro Eliott en sus pensamientos- Si... Un poco... -Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, su estómago rugió aún más. -Rayos... -murmuró- Esto es vergonzoso.

La chica rió.

-¡Este es tu día de suerte! ¡Tengo aquí unas galletas y leche de sobra!. -Sonrió una canasta que hasta ahora Eliott no había notado. - Iba a comerlas sola... Pero veo que tu estas mucho más hambriento que yo.

-¿Galletas? ¿Leche? -Ahora, Eliott estaba dudando de que el amuleto no sirviera. -Digo... ¡Me encantaría compartirlos contigo!

-¡Excelente! Tengo realmente muchas galletas. -Luego, sin perder su sonrisa, hizo un gesto con la mano. - Es extraño que esta vez me hayan dado tantas. Casi nunca lo hacen...

-Si sirve... -Dijo Eliott , accidentalmente en voz alta. Alex lo miró, extrañado.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada... Nada...

Ella se encogió de hombros.

De repente, al pelirrojo se le empezó a hacer incomodó el suelo donde estaba sentado.

E inesperadamente, Alex dijo:

-Busquemos algún lugar para poner esta manta.

-¿Ma... Manta?

-No creías que nos sentaríamos en el suelo cubierto de lodo, ¿O si?

-No, claro que no… -Eliott sonrió y miro el collar que colgaba en su cuello, mentalmente comenzó a celebrar-. _¡GRACIAS A MIM! ¡SIRVE ESTA COSA! ¡BENDITO SEAS NATHAN!_

Eliott y Alex buscaron un lugar para poder sentarse a comer a gusto y encontraron un lugar lleno de pasto. Ambos acomodaron las cosas en aquel lugar y se sentaron a comer muy cómodamente.

Eliott no espero ni un segundo y comenzó a comer las galletas junto con Alex.

-¡Ya moría por comer algo! –Dijo Eliott mientras metía a su boca una galleta.

-Vaya que si tenías hambre –Alex se rió-. ¿Pero por que tenías hambre? Quiero decir, por lo general nosotros los inmortales no sentimos hambre ni nada de eso.

-Pues no lo se… -Dijo con la boca llena de galleta-. Pero yo tengo hambre…

Alex se rió. Eliott tomo un vaso de leche y lo tomo quedándose con un bigote blanco sobre su cara Alex no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? –Pregunto torciendo los ojos para ver su cara.

-Si, espera yo te lo limpió –Alex tomo una servilleta de tela y limpió delicadamente sus labios. Eliott se sonrojo al momento que lo hizo.

-Ehm... Gracias. -El pelirrojo estaba a milímetros de los labios de la chica.

-Si, si... No hay de que. -Alex también se había sonrojado para este momento.

-Digo... Yo... Ahm... -Eliott no sabía que decir.

-Si... ¿Sabes? Es mejor que vayamos a dormir. -Alex sonrió, y se pasó una mano por la cara, retirando se unos cabellos del ojo. -Tengo un presentimiento de que algó va a pasar. Lo presiento... -Ella le guiñó el ojo. -En mi panza...

Ambos rieron.

Recogieron las cosas, y el chico la acompaño hacia sus habitaciones.

-Llegamos a sus aposentos milady. -Dijo Eliott cuando llegaron al cuarto de los aprendices de North.

-Que tengas dulces sueños. -Dijo Alex, y cuando el estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo, ella lo tomó de la mano, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Descansa.. Te hará bien.

Y luego, cerró la puerta.

Eliott, sonriendo, y agradeciendo mentalmente a MiM, Dios, Buda, Odín, y todos los dioses de los mortales de los que había escuchado, se fue hacia sus propias habitaciones.

Esta noche, durmió como ninguna en mucho tiempo.

Esa cosa realmente daba suerte.

* * *

En otra parte, Pitch Black y sus dos aprendices estaban Florencia, paseándose por las calles, buscando.

-¿Qué mierda estamos buscando aquí? -Se quejó Hidra.

El coco le dio una mirada amenazante.

-Estamos buscando a dos espíritus –Contesto mirando a todos lados.

-¿Y esos dos quienes son? –Pregunto Tucker.

-Annette y Anthony Ghost.

-¿Quiénes son esos? –Volví a preguntar Tucker mirando a una jovencita a lo lejos que parecía perdida, se le hizo una muy buena victima para sus bromas pero Pitch lo detuvo con la mirada.

-Los gemelos más desastrosos en cuestión de bromas muy pesadas –Al escuchar esto Tucker se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Perdón? ¿Entonces que soy yo?

-Cuando hablo de bromas pesadas, Tucker, hablo de bromas realmente pesadas, creo que salen del contexto de bromas.

-Los gemelos –Hablo una chica a las espaldas de Hidra.

-¡Joder que susto! –Dijo brincando un poco y girándose para ver a la chica que tenia los ojos cosidos-. ¡¿En que puñetero momento apareciste?!

-En el momento en que no te diste cuenta –Hablo otra chica de ojos rojos frente a Pitch Black. El rey de las pesadillas también brinco un poco pero se contuvo-. ¿Buscan a los gemelos? Los encontraran cerca del rió, siempre están ahí…

-Pero cuidado, les gusta asustar a los que husmean en sus dominios –Advirtió la de parpados cosidos.

-Déjenme adivinar, ustedes son Malaika y Alisha –Pitch las miro un momento y ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Quienes? -Hidra estaba realmente molesta.

Pitch ignoró a su aprendiza.

-Hace mucho que no nos reuníamos –Sonrió-. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

-He escuchado que tienes a un mago de los huesos de tu lado... –Malaika miró a Pitch con sus ojos totalmente negros-. Y queremos ofrecerte un trato.

-Si nos unimos a ti, harás que el mago nos muestre mi madre -Dijo Alisha.

-Y a mi hermana. -Aportó Malaika.

-No tengo al mago aún. -Dijo Pitch, aceptando su trato. -Pero lo tendré muy pronto, y cuando lo haga, haré que cumpla sus peticiones.

-Entonces, estaremos ahí cuando lo tengas de tu lado.

Y antes de que el coco pudiera añadir algo, Malaika y Alisha desaparecieron.

-Bien, busquemos a los gemelos Ghost.

Hidra hizo una mueca y siguió caminando siguiendo a su maestro al igual que Tucker. Los tres caminaron un buen rato hasta que por fin llegaron a una laguna a las afueras de Florencia, la luna iluminaba levemente el lugar y el sonido de algunas aves se escuchaba en la oscuridad.

-A estos dos les gusta jugar bromas, tengan cuidado –Advirtió Pitch poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y buscando con la mirada a los gemelos Ghost.

-Yo no veo ni un carajo –Dijo Hidra mirando a todas partes.

-Espera… ¿Qué rayos es eso?... –Tucker señalo a una figura que parecía estar colgada sobre un árbol a lo lejos.

-Un suicida, que más –Hidra se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. De pronto la figura se empezó a mecer sobre el árbol aun en esa posición colgada.

-Eso empieza a dar un poco de miedo… -Dijo Tucker.

-Es Annette… -Susurro Pitch al ver la figura.

-¡Tú! -Gritó Hidra hacia ella. -¡Niña!

No pasó nada.

-Mierda, tenía ganas de dormir todo el día.-murmuró ella.

-Tú duermes todo el día. -Dijo Tucker, encanando una ceja. Hidra se encogió de hombros.

Pitch se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Necesitaba nuevos aprendices, no cabía ninguna duda.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, por cierto? -Escucharon decir una voz, que parecía provenir junto a ellos. Pero no había nadie.

Luego, las luces se comenzaron a apagar, una por una, seguidas de un estruendo que parecía venir sobre sus cabezas. Tampoco había nada.

-Acabemos con esto... -Pitch estaba asustado, si. No como sus dos aprendices (que casi estaban abrazados uno al otro), pero sus nervios estaban alterados.

Intentando no demostrarlo, comenzó a caminar hacia la figura que se suponía ser Annette. Pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, la figura... Se prendió en fuego.

-¿Pero qué...? -Y antes de que Pitch pudiera estar más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba, escucho un grito detrás de el.

Era Hidra.

-¡MALDITA PERRA, QUE PUTO SUSTO ME HAS DADO! ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, IDIOTA! ¡NO VIVIRÁS UN DÍA MÁS PARA VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA, JODER!

Y luego, cuando el coco se giró, vio que los gemelos estaban justo junto a la chica. Riéndose a todo lo que podían. Mientras tanto, Hidra y Tucker estaban realmente asustados.

-¡¿Viste sus caras?! –Le pregunto el chico de cabello negro a la chica de cabello blanco.

-¡Si! –Asintió ella derramando algunas lágrimas-. ¡Deja sus caras! ¡El grito que dio la de cabello esponjoso!

-¿Cabello esponjoso? –Pregunto Hidra muy molesta.

Los dos se tomaron de los hombros para sostenerse mientras reían a todo lo que podían.

Hidra frunció el ceño mientras retorcía sus manos a punto de lanzarse contra los gemelos, fue detenida por Pitch.

-Annette y Anthony Ghost… -Dijo Pitch dirigiéndose a los gemelos, los cuales no paraban de reír.

-Hola –Saludaron al mismo tiempo entre risas.

-Es real lo que me decían, sus bromas son bastante buenas –Halagó Pitch a los gemelos.

-Oh, gracias –Agradecieron ambos parando un poco de reír.

-¿Qué hace el rey de las pesadillas? –Pregunto Anthony.

-¿Visitándonos a nosotros? –Termino de preguntar Annette.

-Necesito hacerles una propuesta –Pitch sonrió mientras los gemelos comenzaban a dar vueltas alrededor de el-.

Ustedes saben lo que yo planeo ¿Cierto?

-Todo el mundo de los espíritus lo saben, Pitch –Respondieron ambos con una amplia sonrisa. Annette comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su hermano mientras Anthony simplemente se quedaba mirando a Pitch.

-Entonces considerarían unirse a mi –Pitch miro a los gemelos directamente a la cara-. Piénsenlo, las mejores bromas en el mundo solo para ustedes –Tucker estaba por protestar cuando Hidra lo detuvo con la mano-. Todos creerían por fin en los gemelos Ghost, serian los mejores asustadores de todos.

Anthony miro a su hermana esperando su opinión.

-Tú eres el mayor, por cinco minutos –Dijo Annette encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú decide.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –Anthony se rió y miro al rey de las pesadillas-. Aceptamos, todo sea por las bromas.

-Perfecto –Pitch rió. Solo le faltaban unos cuantos aprendices más y todo estaría completo.

* * *

**Pondré las fichas de estos nuevos personajes más al rato :)**

**Reviews~**

**Kisanix: ¬3¬ Gano Victoria, en buena hora xD**

**Danielawind: Bien lo has dicho, que comiencen los entrenamientos! hahaha ¡Y lo peor de Jack aun no lo han visto! (?)**

**The Mystery Grl 245: Gracias a ti por darme la idea del medallón de la suerte! ;)**

**IrridentesAngelus: Saldrá una segunda temporada de esto, tal vez en la segunda temporada puedas unirlo (No se emocionen lectoras, es solo una temporada de pequeños One-shot xD soy tan mala hahahaha)**

**Directioner: Gracias por leer :) Congelados es un juego que usa Jack para castigar a sus estudiantes (Sobre todo a Eliott xD) donde el objetivo es un estudiante y todos sus demás compañeros deberán perseguirlo hasta, valga la redundancia, congelarlo como a un cubito de hielo. En los capítulos siguientes veremos como se juega ;)**

**NUCICO: Gracias por la creatividad, hago lo que se puede y me deja mi cerebro hacer hahaha :'3 También los créditos van para Kisanix que me ayudo con este y el anterior capitulo.**


	10. Entrenamientos

**Lu-Lu-Lu-Luneeees de actualización! ¡Siiii! (?) Su escritora anda enferma del estomago así que aprovecho para subir el capitulo temprano xD hahaha**

**Reviews~**

**Directioner: Em... em... ¡Plan de contingencia! *Sale volando por una ventana*... Ok no xD, la verdad no se amiga :c sigo bloqueada desde hace ¡AÑOS! con esa historia... Solo me falta algo pequeñísimo y subo... o eso intentare...**

**Less: ¿No entiendes? ¿No entiendes que? ._.**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Entrenamientos._**

Eliott estaba durmiendo con tranquilidad cuando una ventisca congeladora lo despertó a el y a sus amigos.

-¡Arriba! ¡Ya! –Grito Jack brincando en cada cama de sus estudiantes con su cayado entre los hombros-. ¡Arriba!

Los estudiantes de Jack dieron un bostezo.

-¿Jack? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Mel bostezando un poco.

-¡Arriba! –Repitió-. ¡Es hora de entrenar!

Los estudiantes hicieron caso a excepción de uno… Si, ya saben cual es… Eliott.

El pelirrojo miro el reloj, daban las 4:30 de la madrugada. Bostezo y se tapo con las cobijas.

-¿Eliott? ¿No me escuchaste? –Dijo Jack volando hasta su cama. El nombrado no respondió y solo ronco-. Bien…

Jack bajo de la cama y le pidió a Joe, con la mano, que hiciera algo de agua debajo de la cama de Eliott. Este obedeció e hizo un charco.

Jack tomo su cayado y empujo a Eliott hasta caer en el charco de agua.

-¡WOW! –Al caer Jack congelo el agua-. ¡AAAH! –Lanzo un grito sintiendo el frío. Al instante descongelo el hielo y salto a otra parte del cuarto.

-Bien, ya que estas despierto podemos entrenar –Dijo Jack sonriendo amistosamente. Eliott bufo y se froto el rostro.

-Yo no quiero entrenar… -Murmuro con fastidió.

-Hoy vamos a entrenar con los estudiantes de North, quiero que estén listos…

-¡Yo ya lo estoy! –Anunció Eliott saliendo por la puerta. Jack se rió y apunto a sus estudiantes para que salieran, todos asintieron y tomaron sus cosas.

Al salir al campo de entrenamiento completamente nevado se encontraron con North y sus estudiantes.

-¡Buenos días Jack! –Saludo North al guardián de la diversión.

-Hola North.

-¿Están listos tus estudiantes? –Jack miro a los espíritus encargados de el y asintió con la cabeza-. Bien, empecemos el entrenamiento… Pero primero…

-Deben saber algo –Jack coloco su cayado en la nieve y se recargo en este-. De ahora en adelante los entrenamientos serán mucho más estrictos y duros. Deberán dar todo de si, no desconcentrarse e intentar aprenderse todo lo que les enseñemos.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Andrew levantando una ceja mientras sus demás compañeros intercambiaban algunos murmullos entre ellos.

-Nuestro enemigo, Pitch Black, esta por atacar –Respondió North-. Y por ello deben estar preparados…

-Así que menos palabras y más entrenamientos… Y una ultima cosa, Eliott, no creas que te has salvado del juego de congelados.

-¡Ay! ¡Por Manny! –El hizo una cara de puchero y su maestro rió.

-Empecemos.

Y así empezaron los entrenamientos, los primeros en empezar fueron Bunnymund y sus estudiantes.

-Vamos Nara, aun puedes dar más –La alentaba su maestro Bunny. La pobre chica estaba en el suelo jadeando con fuerza-. Necesito que te concentres.

-Si… -Dijo ella tomando una bocanada de aire y se levanto del suelo.

-Bien, Sierra –Bunny miro a la Pooka la cual solo torció un poco la mirada y se posiciono para pelear nuevamente con Nara-. Tu rugido es lo único que te puede ayudar, ahora, comiencen.

Sierra espero a que Nara hiciera algún movimiento y cuando lo hizo esta se lanzo contra ella, Nara esquivo un golpe directo e intento golpearla pero Sierra desapareció en un hoyo que había abierto debajo de sus pies.

Nara miro a todos lados…

-_Arriba… -_Ella miro al cielo esperando un ataque-. _Izquierda… -_Espero que la Pooka saliera corriendo-. _Derecha… -_Miro a su derecha esperando que la chica lanzara un golpe-. _Si no esta en ninguna de esas… ¡ABAJO!_

En ese momento Nara esquivo un golpe de Sierra que venia directamente desde abajo y en ese momento supo que era el instante correcto para vencerla. Tomo posición y lanzo un feroz rugido de lobo que la ataranto al instante.

Sierra retrocedió sacudiendo su cabeza y Nara se lanzo contra ella, pero antes de que la golpeara Sierra esquivo el golpe y logro tirar a la castaña al suelo.

-Nada mal… -Halago Sierra sonriendo mientras jadeaba.

Nara sonrió y se levanto con ayuda de la Pooka.

-Bien hecho… -Bunny se cruzo de brazos complacido-. Has mejorado mucho Nara… Ahora, Nathan, comencemos contigo…

Sandman, por su parte, les enseñaba a sus alumnos la creación de la arena dorada y su manejo.

Elizabeth y Alessandro conseguían formar pequeñas figuras y darles movimiento, mientras que Arelle intentaba formar cosas más grandes y resistentes.

Sandy se acerco a Arelle y miro la arena dorada, cada que ella hacia alguna figura esta se desintegraba. Sandy negó con la cabeza y mostró como debía hacer la arena.

-… ¿Así? –Arelle consiguió crear una mariposa que no se desintegro y esta salió volando. Sandy miro la mariposa y asintió-. ¡Si!

Sandy le dio algunas indicaciones con sus figuras arriba de su cabeza. La rubia lo miro un momento y asintió.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Alessandro! –Los hermanos se giraron hacia ella-. Sandy quiere que comencemos los entrenamientos de vuelo sobre arena dorada.

-¿De nuevo? –Alessandro hizo una mueca y Elizabeth suspiro.

-Vamos, hermano, tenemos que lograr crear un aeroplano.

-¡Comencemos! –Arelle se acerco a ellos y comenzaron su tarea.

Tooth pos u parte había llevado a sus estudiantes a su palacio donde estaban trabajando con las pequeñas hadas.

-Para un espíritu o un mortal, lo que las hadas dicen son simples chillidos –Explicaba Tooth-. Pero deben saber que cada chillido contiene una palabra, es un lenguaje que deberán aprender a hablar. Pero antes comenzaremos entrenamiento de vuelo.

Baby-Tooth se acerco a Daniela y comenzó a decir algunas cosas mirando a Tooth.

-Lo se Baby-Tooth… Ahora, Daniela, tu trabajaras conmigo –Dani mostró una gran sonrisa-. Alaia, trabajaras con Alec.

-¡¿Qué?! –La chica apenas escucho el nombre del castaño, brinco para protestar-. ¡Jamás trabajaría con el!

-No te lo estoy pidiendo –Dijo Tooth de una manera muy fría-. Es una orden… -Luego se giro hacia Daniela-. Comencemos el entrenamiento.

Daniela asintió y voló junto con su maestra. Alaia miro estupefacta a Tooth y luego se giro hacia Alec.

-No se por que te quejas tanto –Dijo Alec acomodándose la playera-. En un entrenamiento de vuelo tienes todo el derecho para poder golpearme.

-Te daría la razón, pero ni siquiera tienes el derecho a recibir un golpe mío –Alaia lo miro indiferente-. Solo eres un asesino.

-¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo? –Alec se acerco a ella con mala cara y Alaia le mantuvo la mirada-. ¿Quieres empezar el entrenamiento o una maldita batalla verbal?

-Comencemos el entrenamiento –Respondió Alaia comenzando a volar. Alec la siguió.

Seraphina por su parte entrenaba junto con sus dos alumnos, Amelia y Connor.

Amelia estaba hasta otro extremo del frondoso bosque esperando indicaciones de su maestra.

-¿Lo tienes? –Pregunto Seraphina a Connor mientras este tocaba una raíz del suelo con su mano.

-Eso creo… -Contesto concentrándose.

-Bien, quiero que le digas algo a Amelia, como si estuviera aquí contigo… No lo hables, solo piénsalo.

Connor cerró los ojos y pensó en algo.

-¡WOW! –Escucharon el grito de asombro de Amelia. Seraphina rió y junto con Connor fueron hasta donde estaba Amelia-. ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto extrañado.

-¡Lo de decirme hola! –Contesto señalando la raíz que anteriormente ella estaba tocando.

-¡¿Lo escuchaste?!

-¡Si!

Seraphina se rió nuevamente y se puso en medio de los dos.

-Verán, las raíces del mundo entero están conectadas, mandando información una a la otra. De esa manera varios animales se comunican. No se necesita ser un espíritu de la naturaleza para poder usar las plantas como medio de comunicación, solo necesitan saber como usar este medio, es complicado, pero yo les enseñare a fondo como hacerlo.

Tanto Amelia como Connor sonrieron emocionados.

-Bien, vengan, les mostrare como usar las hojas como medio de mensajes rápidos.

Katherine por su parte le mostraba a Alexa la forma de usar una simple libreta, mural o incluso su brazo para dibujar y crear a través de estas figuras sólidas que pudieran tener movimiento y la obedecieran a ella.

-Deberás usar una pintura especial que te enseñare a fabricar –Le dijo la pequeña guardiana sonriendo-. Ahora, vuelve a pintar un tigre e intenta que esta vez no salga a medias.

Alexa asintió y siguió dibujando.

Ombric estaba dentro de su gran casa, en su laboratorio, junto con sus estudiantes enseñándoles cosas nuevas y poniéndolos a prueba.

-De esta manera podrán lograr controlar con más capacidad el hechizo de luz –Termino de explicar Ombric-. Ahora hagamos pruebas improvisadas –Los tres estudiantes tragaron saliva. Las pruebas improvisadas eran muy difíciles y siempre alguno de los tres era la victima del maestro-. … Edward –El mencionado se levanto de su asiento dejando los tubos de ensayo donde estaba creando algunas cosas-. Dime ¿Qué harías se algo así le pasara a un guardián o un compañero tuyo en batalla?

Ombric alzo un dedo y lanzo un hechizo contra Leo el cual comenzó a ponerse morado mientras la piel le quemaba. Leo daba pequeños quejidos esperando que Edward hiciera algo.

Lara contemplo a su amigo un momento mientras que Edward solo pensaba.

-Yo… Tal vez… -Edward estaba por tocar a Leo cuando Lara le sostuvo del brazo.

-¡Alto! ¡Es un hechizo de envenenamiento! –Dijo reconociendo el hechizo que Ombric había usado-. Si lo tocas te sucederá lo mismo, este hechizo es altamente contagioso –Explico rápidamente. Lara corrió por un tubo de ensayo con simple agua-. Elka, Rapn, Elka, Cojrk –Pronunció algunas palabras convirtiendo el agua en un liquido verdoso, inmediatamente después se lo hecho a Leo en la cabeza y el chico regreso a su color normal, su piel dejo de arderle y suspiro con un alivio enorme.

-Bien hecho Lara –Ombric la felicito-. Ahora dime ¿Qué poción usaste?

-Elixir de jade –Contesto Lara-. Aprendí a hacerlo sin necesidad de minerales y solo agua.

-Muy bien… ¡Leo! –Este dio un paso al frente-. Muéstrame como crear agua salada de nube.

Leo sonrió y comenzó a hacer lo que su maestro le había pedido.

* * *

-Así que Alec Watts… -Dijo Pitch mientras miraba una sombra hecha de arena negra.

-Exactamente maestro… -Respondió la sombra-. Debido a que es estudiantes de Tooth no podré acercarme mucho a el…

-Claro que podrás –Aseguro Pitch-. Ya has conseguido infíltrate entre ellos y me has conseguido información muy valiosa de todos.

-Lo se maestro y espero traerle más cosas valiosas…

-Bien, vete antes de que te descubran –La sombra asintió con la cabeza-. Y una cosa más, Melissa, has lo que este en tus manos para conseguir el libro de los guardianes.

Mel asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

-Así que han empezado a entrenarse… -Pitch se rió-. Veremos como logran pelear contra mi… -El rey de las pesadillas sonrió mientras miraba tres figuras que el había creado con su arena negra-. Veremos quien gana al final…

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS! ;n;**

**Me siento tan akjssakjskja (Harlem shaked xD) Muchas gracias chicas :'3 gracias por leer y darme su opinión sobre esta pequeña historia.**

**En el próximo capitulo todos jugaremos: ¡CONGELADOS!**

**Yeeey! xD Por lo mientras nos leemos en Age Golden (Si no lo has leído me harás llorar D': ok no xD) y Believe Again**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	11. ¡Congelados!

**Disculpen el atraso gente de Fanfiction! D: **

**Pero ya ven... ando en época de exámenes y así xD hahaha pero aquí les dejo el capitulo!**

**Mel: Te equivocas, AOG no tiene tantos reviews como BA, pero muchas gracias por leer chica ^^ Hago lo que puedo...**

**Less: Tranquila chica, ya saldrás mas a menudo igual que los demás...**

**Deipris: Ya veremos que gemelos ganan e.é xD hahaha**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

e gem

**_¡CONGELADOS!_**

Tres pasos a la derecha, un paso adelante y una rápida fijada detrás suyo… No hay nadie…

-Ya casi… -Se susurro Eliott tomando una bola de nieve y preparándose para lanzársela a la pequeña Less.

Se acerco un poco, soplo sobre la bola de nieve creando una aura roja a su alrededor y sonrió.

-Eh ganado… -Se dijo victorioso y cuando estaba a unos pequeños metros de Less, ella escucho el crujir de una rama y dio un salto asustada, soltando una gran cantidad de electricidad de su cuerpo.

Eliott fue electrificado en ese momento, el pobre cayó al suelo.

-¡Te encontré! –Dijo Less sonriendo y tomo un poco de nieve que lanzo a Eliott.

-Hurra… -Exclamo sin animo en el suelo.

-¿Al fin atrapo uno al otro? –Pregunto Jack llegando al lugar, al ver a su estudiante en el suelo comenzó a reírse-. Bien hecho Eliott… En fin, lo hicieron bien, regresemos con los demás.

Eliott se paro como pudo, dando algunos tics por culpa de la electricidad que aun recorría su cuerpo.

_-Basura… Solo sirves cuando quieres… _-Pensó mirando su amuleto de la buena suerte.

Al llegar con los demás estudiantes los cabellos de Eliott estaban encendidos, y todos los aprendices reían a carcajadas.

-Muy. -Hizo un pequeño tic, gracias a la electricidad. -Gracios... -Tic.- Graciosos.

Less le sonrió.

-Lo siento –Se disculpo-. Sabes que no puedo evitar hacer eso…

-No… Te preo… -Tic-. Preocupes… Less…

-¡Eliott! –Joe se acerco a su amigo-. ¡Si que tienes chispa hoy!

Joe comenzó a reírse y Eliott frunció el ceño y se sacudió esperando que la corriente eléctrica lo dejara en paz. Después de un momento se fue.

-¡Al fin! –Suspiro con mucho alivio-. ¡Ya me tenían hartos esos tics!

-Si… Pero… -Alex señalo a Jack levemente. Este tenía el cayado golpeando levemente su mano mientras sonreía.

-Hola Jack… -Eliott sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿Le damos oportunidad de correr? –Pregunto Jack a los aprendices de North como a los suyos. Todos se miraron y asintieron-. Bueno, Eliott, tus compañeros te dan ventaja de correr…

Jack no había terminado de hablar cuando Eliott ya estaba corriendo por su vida. El albino se rió y miro a los aprendices, sonrió pícaramente y alzo los brazos-. ¡CONGELADOS!

Todos dieron un grito emocionado y salieron en la caza del pelirrojo.

Pasaron cinco minutos y la temporada de caza ya había comenzado, los estudiantes buscaban a su presa entre el Santoff Clausen. Se habían distribuido por diferentes partes del gran lugar buscando a un pelirrojo que volara.

-¡Por allá! –Dijo Andrew y salió corriendo junto con Vanessa y Less.

Eliott suspiro.

-Estaré a salvo… -Murmuro escondido entre las hojas de un árbol-. Odio este mugre juego… Siempre soy yo al que persiguen… Algún día le tocara a Joe ¡Estoy seguro!

-¿De que congelen a Joe? –Pregunto Alex a un lado suyo.

-Si… ¡MANNY! –Dijo saltando lejos de la chica-. ¡No me congeles Alex! ¡Te lo suplico!

Alex se rió.

-No te voy a congelar Eliott, sabes que no lo haría.

-Eso no hiciste el primer día que jugamos esta cosa…

Alex rió nuevamente.

-Lo se, pero no te conocía del todo…

Eliott la miro un momento.

-¿No me harás nada? –Pregunto y Alex negó con la cabeza-. Muchas gracias…

-Mejor escóndete en otro lado, no dudo que aquí te vayan a encontrar.

-¿Y donde se supone que me debo esconder?

-Humm… -Alex miro a su alrededor-. ¿Por qué no usas la técnica de Sierra?, escóndete bajo tierra.

-No es mala idea… Si supiera como abrir un hoyo de conejo…

-¿No estuviste en esa clase?

-Falte al entrenamiento ese día –Eliott sonrió nerviosamente y Alex negó con la cabeza.

-Ven, busquemos donde te puedas esconder…

Alex y Eliott se movieron al mismo tiempo y quedaron cara a cara, la chica se sonrojo bastante mientras que el cabello del pelirrojo se incendio. Ambos quedaron cayados un momento.

-Yo… esto… -Alex intento anticuar alguna palabra.

Eliott miro a la chica… Dio un leve suspiro y se comenzó a acercar a la chica.

A pesar de la temperatura corporal de Eliott, Alex se acercaba a el, los labios de ambos se rozaron y un grito los hizo separarse.

-¡OIGAN TODOS! ¡ENCONTRE A LA ANTORCHA! –Fue Joe el que interrumpió el momento. Ambos se separaron al momento-. ¡LO ENCONTRE!

-¡JOE HIJO DE TU…! –Eliott no termino de hablar cuando los estudiantes aparecieron a su alrededor. El chico trago saliva.

-¡TIEMPO DE CAZA! –Grito Andrew lanzándose contra Eliott. El pelirrojo esquivo al chico y comenzó a correr nuevamente.

-¿Qué estaban por hacer? –Pregunto Joe a Alex alzando las cejas varias veces. Alex negó con la cabeza.

-¡Nada!

Joe se rió pícaramente y regreso a perseguir al pelirrojo. Eliott corría, intentando librarse de los demás espíritus detrás de el, esquivo los árboles y a los animales del Santoff Clausen.

Pensó en salir del Santoff Clausen, ese sería su salvación cuando de pronto apareció Vanessa frente a el. El chico se freno en seco.

-¡Hola Vane! ¡Que linda sorpresa! –Sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿A dónde ibas? –Vanessa sonrió amigablemente.

-¿Yo? ¡A ningún lado!

-Dile eso a ellos…

Eliott se giro para encontrarse a todos los aprendices con una bola de nieve en la mano. Todos sonreían de oreja a oreja.

-Me lleva la que me trajo… -Suspiro con una mueca.

-¡CONGELADO! –Gritaron todos y lanzaron las bolas de nieve. Estas impactaron sobre su compañero y al momento su cuerpo se comenzó a congelar en cada parte que las bolas de nieve impactaban.

Eliott quedo completamente congelado de pies a cabeza y cayo al suelo sin poder moverse.

-¡Congelado! –Tarareo Less riéndose e inmediatamente todos comenzaron a reírse con ella. Alex solo se encogió de hombros.

-_Me vengare… _-Pensó Eliott el cual hubiera rodado los ojos de haber podido hacerlo.

* * *

-¡Mira esto! –Tucker revoloteaba a los lados de Hidra la cual solo estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Me importa un carajo –Hidra rodó los ojos.

-¡Vamos Hidra! –Tucker se rió mostrando un libro de pasta negra y algunas figuras como rosas en plateado-. ¡Es muy interesante este libro!

-Si claro…

-¡Es más! ¡Te leeré una parte del libro!

-Tu puta madre…

Tucker soltó una estrepitosa carcajada y abrió el libro de par en par.

-La bruja de los ojos tóxicos, la temible mujer cuervo –Comenzó a relatar-. La bruja Marleen, aparenta 39 años y aquí dice que es una mujer muy hermosa.

En cuanto Tucker dijo el nombre de la bruja, pareció llamar la atención de Pitch el cual estaba a unos metros de ellos mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Crees que me importa? –Hidra se tiro al suelo-. Lárgate a otro lado a leer tus malditas hojas.

-No –Interrumpió Pitch-. Continúa…

Tucker se encogió de hombros.

-Una bruja de las más poderosas en la historia de hechicería, su odio hacia muchas cosas es grande pero sobre todo…

-Odia el fuego –Dijo Annette apareciendo junto a su hermano.

-Y todo aquel que controle el fuego –Completo su hermano Anthony-. Recuerdo que una vez intentamos asustarla…

-Nos salió mal, muy mal la broma –Annette se rió abrazando a su hermano.

-¿Es muy mala esa bruja?

-¡Tiene un humor pésimo! –Ambos gemelos hablaron al mismo tiempo-. Odia a todo mundo.

-Madamme Marleen… -Murmuro Pitch y luego miro a Tucker-. ¡Tucker!

-¿Qué? –Dijo de mala gana metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

-Busca a esa bruja, Marleen, y tráela aquí –Le ordeno.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loco anciano?! –Tucker se exalto-. ¡¿Qué tal que me pulveriza?!

-Ve por ella… Ahora… -Le dijo Pitch mirándolo fijamente.

Tucker rodó los ojos y se dio vuelta. Salió de la fría cueva y se estiro.

-¿Y donde rayos la podría encontrar?... Hum… -Tucker chasqueo los dedos-. Creo que ya se…

Y dicho esto salió volando por los aires para buscar a la bruja.


	12. En el bosque

**Lunes! Actualización! SOY FELIZ! (?)**

**En fin hahahaha, yo ya quiero terminar con los capítulos de los nuevos aprendices de Pitch! ya que esto apenas es el comienzo de que el humor se pierda y comience lo que muchas de ustedes están esperando!**

**¡PELEA! xD**

**Reviews~**

**Danifrost: Yo lo odio ¬¬ Bueno, también lo amo xD pero lo odio ¬¬ (Cuando lleguemos al capitulo... Como el 15 o 16, sabrás por que xD)**

**Mili-free: :'3 Muchas gracias por haber leído todos, o al menos la mayoría como dices XD, de mis fics. Significa mucho para mi :D ¡GRACIAS!**

**Mel: La verdad... Se siente lindo saber que la gente si lee las locuras y rarezas de mi cabeza xD, hay escritoras con muchas más seguidoras que yo, pero no importa por que se que tengo un grupo de lectoras que me apoya y eso es demasiado hermoso para mi x3 (Me sentí en cuestionario... Hahaha)**

**En fin, hahaha xD las dejo leer... Por cierto ¿Alguna tiene Twitter? **

**Les dejo el mío ;) Coraline02 (Aparezco como Karina Soto)**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_En el bosque._**

Tucker iba carraspeando algunas cosas mientras pateaba lo que encontrara en su camino. Llego a un bosque completamente seco, parecía que aquel lugar había sido quemado años atrás.

-Bien… si YO fuera una bruja… -Tucker miro a todas partes-. ¿Dónde se supone que escondería mi patético trasero?

El pelinegro levito un poco recorriendo el amplio bosque, el lugar daba un poco de miedo, inclusive parecía que el cielo era de color gris.

-Madamme… -Tucker hablo intentando llamar a la mujer-. Madamme Marleen… ¿Esta por aquí?... ¿Hola?

De pronto un cuervo grazno asustando al chico. Este salto un poco y se tranquilizo al instante.

-Estúpido cuervo… -Eliott frunció el ceño.

-Todo animal, humano o espíritu es estúpido… -Alguien hablo-. Inclusive tú eres estúpido.

El chico se sobresalto un poco y miro a los lados.

-Tú debes ser Madamme Marleen.

La mujer lanzo una sonora y maniática carcajada que se callo casi al instante. Tucker miro detrás de si rápidamente y encontró a una mujer de cabello tan negro como la noche, ojos de un verde toxico y una mirada burlona. Usaba un vestido de color gris que tenia leves marcas de estar quemado y algunas cenizas. Su cabello también estaba lleno de las cenizas.

Tucker se sorprendió al verla.

-¡¿Tu?! –El chico salto hacia atrás-. ¡¿Tú eres Marleen?!

-Tiempo sin vernos Tucker –Ella se relamió los labios-. La ultima vez fue que nos vimos fue cuando me despertaste… Como olvidarlo.

-Si… ehmm…

-¿Qué quieres aquí cabeza de calabaza?

-Bien… Otra que le encanta molestar con los apodos… -Tucker rodó la vista y luego suspiro-. Iré al grano, necesito que vengas conmigo… Pitch Black quiere verte.

Ella se rió de la nada y así de repentinamente se callo y miro a Tucker con la mirada seria y fría.

-Lárgate –Fue lo único que dijo para darse vuelta.

-¡Ah! ¡Vamos! –Tucker se acerco a ella-. Si no te llevo conmigo el anciano de Pitch me matara.

-Mal día para ti calabaza, no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lugar.

-Por favor Marleen… -El chico insistió nuevamente y Marleen negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

Ella se comenzó a alejar a paso lento y Tucker chasqueo la lengua, tenía que encontrar algo que decirle y rápido. Pronto recordó algo importante sobre la bruja y sonrió.

-Bien… -Tucker suspiro-. Supongo que yo me desharé de la cabeza de antorcha… Lastima…

Marleen se paro en seco y volteo para mirar fijamente a Tucker.

-¿Cabeza de antorcha?

-Si, cabeza de antorcha –El rió para sus adentros-. Un espíritu del fuego que le trae problemas a mi maestro la mayoría de las veces. Ya sabes, cabello rojo, ojos verdes… No es muy alto ni muy bajo.

La bruja abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la apariencia física de Eliott.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –Pregunto sin apartar la mirada de Tucker.

-Eliott –Respondió metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

-Su nombre… Completo… -Exigió saber.

-Eliott Rambey.

_Rambey, Rambey, Rambey_… El apellido le resonó en la cabeza varias veces. Se quedo inmóvil, contuvo el aliento y por un momento su mirada se perdió en el infinito.

-Eeeh… ¿Marleen? –Tucker paso la mano repetidamente frente a su rostro pero esta no respondió.

La bruja solo estaba mirando algo en el infinito mientras sus oídos percibían gritos y maldiciones contra ella. Al igual se escuchaba el crujir de la madera quemándose y los pasos de un hombre alejándose de entre la multitud. Huyendo cobardemente.

-¿Dónde esta el tal Pitch? –Pregunto Marleen. Tucker sonrió victorioso.

-Ven conmigo, yo te llevare con el.

La bruja asintió y se encamino con Tucker.

* * *

-¡Auch! –Volvió a gritar Eliott por undécima vez.

-¡Deja de quejarte! Ya casi termino con el hielo.

Sierra estaba ayudando a Eliott a quitarse el hielo pegado en su cuerpo. Siempre pasaba lo mismo y el pelirrojo recurría a la ayuda de Alex o Joe pero ahora ninguno de los dos había podido ayudar al chico y el pobre había quedado a merced de Sierra.

-¡Duele!

-Obviamente… -Sierra torció la mirada-. Pero este tipo de hielo solo se quita hasta después de unos dos meses. Forzosamente tengo que quitártelo con las patas.

-Si, si, si –Eliott tan solo le dio el avión rápidamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No te muevas –La pooka se acerco a Eliott-. Tengo que quitarte el hielo de las mejillas.

-Oh no, esa parte duele mucho.

-Cállate y déjame terminar ¿Si?

Sierra se acerco a Eliott y comenzó a examinarle las mejillas llenas de hielo. A pesar de la temperatura del pelirrojo los fragmentos de agua congelada no se derretían.

Ella froto sus patas e intento jalar un pedacito de hielo en la mejilla derecha. Eliott sostuvo un grito y Sierra se lo arranco rápidamente.

El chico sostuvo un muy fuerte grito y sostuvo aire. La coneja no contuvo su risa.

-Estas rojo –Ella se burlo-. Ahora me falta quitarte el de la frente y la otra mejilla.

Sierra repitió el paso con otros tres pedazos de hielo pegados a la cara de Eliott y el pelirrojo hacia lo mismo. Contener un grito y sostener el aire.

-Maldición…-Eliott suspiro viendo su collar de la buena suerte roto. Durante el juego se había quebrado.

-Bien, ya termina… -Sierra se interrumpió-. Espera, tienes un último fragmento en la barbilla.

Sierra nuevamente se acerco al chico y quito el fragmento de hielo en su barbilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Sierra alzo su mirada y Eliott la bajo, ambos se quedaron mirándose un pequeño rato.

-Vete ya quieres –Dijo Sierra levantándose de su lugar. Pero hubo algo extraño, ya que la pooka no le había hablado con ese tono enojado y mandón con el que siempre le hablaba. Eliott se extraño por ello.

-Si, nos veremos después –Eliott sacudió su cabeza y salió a caminar un poco-. Las cosas se ponen cada vez más extrañas… Me duele el cuerpo… -El pelirrojo se estiro-. Rayos, odio el juego de congelados. Siempre es lo mismo… Saldré del Santoff Clausen, tengo ganas de pasear un rato.

Eliott salió del gran lugar y camino por el bosque alrededor, estaba caminando, ni siquiera flotando, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado.

-Quiero descansar, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero quedarme en mi cama… -Soltó un suspiro-. Buscare algo para jugar un momento…

Eliott camino otro leve rato hasta que escucho el crujido de las ramas y miro a sus lados, alcanzo a observar la figura de un venado. El chico sonrió entusiasmado, rara vez se veía un venado por aquellos lugares y fue a verlo más de cerca.

El venado tenía un pelaje de un color castaño rojizo y unos hermosos y extraños ojos azules.

-Por Manny –Exclamo el pelirrojo-. Si los guardianes vieran esto.

-¿Guardianes? –El venado alzo la cabeza y miro a Eliott. Tenia una voz femenina.

-¡MADRE SANTA! –Eliott dio un respingo y salto-. ¡¿Esta hablando?!

-¿Eres un guardián? –Pregunto dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Habla! –Eliott se sorprendió aun más hasta comprender la pregunta del venado-. No, soy un aprendiz… ¿Quién eres tú?

El venado pareció enojarse y se dio vuelta.

-Guardianes… Los matare cuando pueda, no olvidare lo que paso con los Shifters… -Dijo para después salir corriendo.

-¡Oye espera! –Eliott intento ir tras ella pero el cuerpo le hizo quedare en su lugar debido al dolor.


	13. Más celos, preguntas y ¿Shifters? (1)

**Holaaa!**

**Bueno vengo a dejar el capitulo de hoy ;)**

**Espero les guste! Ah... Pero antes...**

**Reviews~**

**MysteryGirl: Desde que me mandaste tu idea la tengo en cuenta! La verdad no pude contestarte el MP por que... No se que rayos tiene mi fan fiction c: Esta loco (?) Pero créeme amiga, no me hartaste y tu idea me encanto.**

** : Si me lo pudieras recordar... Te amaría por siempre... (?)**

**Directioner: Pues, Sierra y Eliott... ¡Te dejare en duda! Muahaha xD**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_**Más celos, preguntas y... ¿Shifters?**_

-¡Estoy seguro de lo que vi! –Volvió a decir Eliott a varios de sus compañeros pero estos solo pudieron contener la risa.

-Eliott… ¿Es enserió? –Se burlo Daniela aguantando la risa.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ese alce hablaba!

Todos pronto no contuvieron la risa y estallaron en carcajadas. Eliott estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-¡De verdad hermano! –Connor se acerco a Eliott y le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras reía-. ¿Seguro que has dormido bien?

-Muy bien, gracias –Le contesto de mala gana-. ¡Oigan! No estoy mintiendo.

-Si, claro lo que digas –Mel tuvo que limpiarse algunas lágrimas.

El chico, literal, estaba por explotar. Sus cabellos se prendieron mientras que miraba fijamente a todos y entonces una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

Eliott dio un respingo y encontró a Alex sonriéndole.

-Tranquilo –Le dijo con un tono suave de voz-. Yo te creo.

-¿De verdad? –Los ojos de Eliott se iluminaron.

Alex contuvo una risita y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos con algún guardián… Tal vez alguno sepa algo.

Eliott asintió con la mirada iluminada y ambos fueron en busca de alguien.

-Pero hay entrenamiento… -Se murmuro Eliott y luego se giro hacia Alex. La miro un momento y se encogió de hombros-. ¡Bah! Podré ir otro día…

* * *

En ese momento, North se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-¡Lo juro! -Dijo Eliott paseándose una mano por el cabello. -¡Un alce me hablo! Espera... ¿Un alce me hablo? -Eliott se sintió estúpido en ese momento.-Eso sonó raro...-Murmuró el. Alex se rió entre dientes a sus espaldas.

-Creo que tienes que descansar un poco, muchacho. -El ruso tomó a Eliott por los hombros. -No has estado descansando muy bien últimamente.

-¡Pero es cierto! -Dijo el menor, retirando el agarre manos de North. -¡Era un...alce! Dijo algo acerca de los Shifters, o algo por el estilo...

Hubo silencio en la sala por unos momentos. North tragó saliva, y volteo la mirada hacia Sandy, que se encogió de hombros. Eliott abrió la boca para poder decir algo, pero North lo callo con un golpe. Literalmente.

-Ve a dormir ahora. -Le dijo, dándole tal empujón, que el pelirrojo se quedo sin aire. - Le diré a Jack que te disculpe por tu falta al entrenamiento...Adiós.  
Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, le cerró a el y a Alex la puerta en la cara.

-Eso fue extraño. -Murmuró ella, con una ceja alzada. (Gesto que Eliott identificó casi igual al de su mentor). -North nunca se había comportado así.

-Esta ocultando algo. -Dijo Eliott, con mirada determinada. -Y vamos a averiguarlo... Hay que ir por los demás.- Luego se sobó el brazo, donde el líder de los guardianes le había dado el gran empujón. -¿Porque todo me pasa a mi?

Y con Alex riendo, salieron del Santoff Claussen

-Eliott… hum… -Alex se acerco a el-. ¿No crees que abras alucinado lo del alce?

-¡No! Estoy seguro de lo que vi Alex –Eliott suspiro-. Era un alce con un pelaje como rojo con ojos azules, la verdad era un alce muy raro…

-¿Y dices que hablo? –Eliott asintió con la cabeza-. … Necesitamos buscar a los demás, igual y alguien sabe algo…

-¡Los estudiantes de Ombric! –Eliott choco su puño contra la palma de su mano y sonrió-. Ellos tienen alcance a los libros de historia universal de los espíritus y demás.

-¡Tienes razón! También tienen los libros de naturaleza fuera del alcance de los humanos –Ella sonrió-. Lo más probable es que sepan algo, busquemos a Lara.

Ambos se dirigieron a la gran casa de Ombric, podrían encontrarlos allí y preguntarles sobre aquel extraño nombre "Shifter"

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ombric, no hubo necesidad de tocar. Lara estaba en la puerta, sosteniendo un enorme libro entre las manos.

Los saludo en cuanto los vio llegar.

-¡Eliott! ¡Alex! -sonrió pícaramente. -¿Cómo van tortolitos?

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron desmesuradamente, y sus cabello se prendió en fuego, mientras que Alex volteo la mirada, y dio dos pasos al lado, alejando se de Eliott. Ambos rojos como tomates.

-Lara... Tenemos que hablarte. -Murmuró Eliott después de haber tosido un poco. -Buscamos información acerca de los "Shifters"

-Oh... -Lara dio un brincó y cerró el libro de golpe. Luego, lo dejo a un lado y señalo hacia adelante. Mientras caminaban dentro del lugar, Lara estaba hablando. -La otra vez leí una historia acerca de ellos. Al parecer eran unos alces extraños que...

-¡Lo sabía! -Grito Eliott, mirando a Alex con un brillo en los ojos. -¡No lo imagine!

El pelirrojo iba a continuar celebrando su "No locura" hasta que sintió unas miradas en la espalda.

-Edward, Leo... -Eliott aterrizó de golpe, y sonrió nerviosamente. -¿Saben algo de los Shifters?

Los dos chicos recién llegados se miraron entre ellos. Luego, Edward dio un paso hacia delante y hablo.

-Shifters... -Edward miro a su compañero de reojo-. Son una especie de venados que pueden tomar cualquier forma de animal o humana, según yo tenía entendido se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Eso es todo? -Eliott miro fijamente a Edward esperando más información.

-Si -Contesto Leo-. Realmente Ombric no nos deja saber mucho sobre este tema, al parecer es delicado...

-Me lleva la que me trajo... -Murmuro Eliott luego miro a Alex-. Al menos ya sabemos que no lo soñé, ni alucine ni nada de eso.

-¿De que hablas? -Pregunto Lara llena de curiosidad-. ¿Viste un Shifter? -El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y Lara abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida y emocionada-. ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Hablaste con el? ¿Era hembra o macho? ¿Cómo era? ¿Dónde lo viste? ¿Tuviste contacto con el shifter?

Eliott quiso abrir la boca para contestar pero tantas preguntas lo confundieron un poco mientras que Lara no apartaba la mirada brillante del pobre chico.

-Em... -Intento articular buscando ayuda en su amiga Alex.

Alex se adelantó dos pasos y sonrió.

-No sabe. -Dijo ella. -Sólo vió un venado con ojos azules, pelo rojizo...

- Voz de mujer. -Aportó el pelirrojo, agradeciendo la ayuda de la chica.

-¡¿Te hablo!? -Lara gritó, haciendo que Eliott se sobresaltara. Luego, lo tomó por los hombros, y comenzó a zarandearlo. -¿¡Qué te dijo?!

-Dijo algo acerca de los guardianes, y que iba a tomar venganza...

-¿¡QUÉ TE DIJO EXACTAMENTE?!

-Hey, Lara... -Alex apartó a la chica del pobre pelirrojo. -Eso ya no importa. Tenemos que saber más acerca de ellos. -Luego, miró hacia Edward. -¿Dijiste que se habían extinguido?

-Por eso es que North estaba actuando de esa manera. -Pensó Eliott en voz alta, un poco más relajado por la ayuda de Alex. -¿Saben algo más acerca de ellos?

-No... -Dijo Leo.

-Nada. -Aportó Edward.

Eliott suspiró, molesto.

-Creo que yo se algo acerca de ellos, cabeza de antorcha. -Dijo una voz detrás ellos.

Los presentes voltearon y se encontraron con el guapo de Tucker, estaba cruzado de brazos levitando a unos metros del suelo con una sonrisa despreocupada de su rostro. Eliott al verlo frunció su ceño con molestia.


	14. Más celos, preguntas y ¿Shifters? (2)

**I'm Back... (?)**

**Seh, seh, se que muchas se preguntan ¡¿DONDE ESTA EL CAPITULO DE BA?! Pues bueno... La respuesta esta al final de este capi xD**

**Reviews~:**

**Directioner: ¡Claro que hare el especial de Halloween! Ya lo tengo hecho y cada que lo leo me muero de risa xD... Habrá un invitado MUY especial en esta celebración ;) (Fanáticas de Tucker, griten, por que el capitulo es especial para este sexy pelinegro (?))**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_**Más celos, preguntas y... ¿Shifters? Parte 2**_

-Creo que yo se algo acerca de ellos, cabeza de antorcha. -Dijo una voz detrás ellos.

Los presentes voltearon y se encontraron con el guapo de Tucker, estaba cruzado de brazos levitando a unos metros del suelo con una sonrisa despreocupada de su rostro. Eliott al verlo frunció su ceño con molestia.

-Y llego el cara de harina –Dijo mirándolo.

-Hola antorchita –Saludo Tucker y luego de eso miro a Alex y le guiño un ojo. Alex sonrió incómodamente.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? –Pregunto ignorando por completo el como Tucker había entrado al Santoff Clausen-. ¿Se te perdió el maquillaje blanco?

-Muy linda broma –Tucker lo miro con una mueca-. Lo dice el que busca tinte rojo cenizo para teñirse el cabello.

El cabello de Eliott se incendió en ese momento y le entraron tantas ganas de golpear al rey del Halloween. Y lo vuelvo a repetir, ¡Sabrá la luna por que no lo ha hecho!

-Tucker, dijiste que sabias algo sobre los Shifters –Interrumpió Alex posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Eliott para evitar una pelea.

-Escuchaste muy bien hermosa -Tucker bajo al suelo sonriendo.

-¿Que sabes sobre ellos? -Pregunto al instante Lara.

-No mucho -Contesto para después contradecirse a si mismo-. Pero se bastante.

-¡No necesitamos tu ayuda, niño presumi...!

Alex tapo la boca del pelirrojo, y se giró hacia Tucker.

-¿Qué nos puedes decir? -Ella sonaba calmada, y sonreías tranquilamente, en un intento de que Eliott se tranquilizará un poco.

-Los Shifters eran una raza de animales muy peculiares. -Dijo Tucker. - Podían cambiar de forma a su antojo... Con la condición de que sus ojos no cambiarán de color.

Alex asintió, lentamente, esto era un inició.

-¿Y? -Exclamó Lara casi temblando por la historia del espíritu. -¡Por Manny! ¡Continúa!

Tucker rió burlonamente. -Al parecer, el hombre de la luna los mando exterminar. Todo eso fue una masacre. ¡Sangre por todas partes! -Se cubrió la cara fingiendo tristeza. -Fue horrible... Una extinción masiva en menos de dos días.

Eliott bufó. Alex apretó los labios. La muerte no era de algo que a ella le gustará hablar.

-Así es, preciosa. Fue algo realmente triste -Tucker tomó la mano de la chica, pero la retiró rápidamente. Eliott parecía a punto de comérselo vivo.

-¿¡Qué más?! -Le urgió Lara.

-Bueno... Fue una extinción masiva... Pero sobrevivió sólo uno.

-¿Uno? -Lara hablo de nuevo.

-Así es, sólo uno. -Se acarició el mentón. -Una chica, más bien.

-¿La conoces? ¿Sabes donde esta? ¿Cómo encontrarla? -Pregunto  
atropelladamente.

-Espera... -Interrumpió Leo-. ¿El hombre de la luna los mando a matar?

-Así es -Tucker se llevo las manos a la nuca y miro a su alrededor sin interés-. El hombre de la luna sabia que los Shifters eran un peligro para la "humanidad" -Al decir la palabra humanidad hizo una mueca amarga-. Y murió menos la chica de la cual le hablo.

-Humskjnks -Articulo Eliott intentando zafarse de Alex.

-¡Ups! Lo siento Eliott -Alex quito las manos de la boca de su amigo. Eliott tomo aire.

-Gracias Alex... -Agradeció llevándose una mano al pecho y luego miro a Tucker con esa cara de indiferencia-. ¿Y tú conoces a ese tal Shifter?

-Si -Contesto sin mirarlo.

-¡Bien! ¡Llévame con el! -Ordeno con aquel tono de superioridad.

-Creí haber escuchado que no necesitabas la ayuda de este niño presumido -Tucker comenzó a flotar nuevamente.

-¡Ay por favor! -Eliott bufo.

-Discúlpate como se debe y tal vez considere ayudarlos -Tucker miro a Eliott fijamente mientras sonreía.

-¡Ya quisieras! -Contesto para darle la espalda.

-Eliott... -Alex lo miro fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para protestar, con el ceño fruncido. Al ver la cara de la chica, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Suspiró, y luego se giró hacia Tucker.

-Lo siento mucho... Tucker. -Escupió como veneno el nombre del otro espíritu. -¿Nos podrías ayudar? Por... PORFAVOR

Luego decir esto, sacó aire y miró a Alex como diciendo "Ya, lo hice..."

Pero al contrario de lo que había pensado Eliott, Tucker lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento... No los ayudare.

-Hijo de...

Alex tuvo que sacar una de sus espadas para impedir una masacre. Luego, ella rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia el rey de Halloween.

-Por favor Tuck.

El nombrado sonrió, y luego miró a Eliott unos segundos. Sin quitar la mirada de el, sintió.

-Lo haré... Lo haré... -Sonrió al pelirrojo con una mirada extraña, y liego se giro hacia la chica. -Pero sólo si me das un beso...

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Eliott brincó al escuchar la petición del pelinegro-. ¡NUNCA EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS MALDITO INFELIZ!

-¡Eliott¡ ¡Eliott¡ -Edward tomo al chico por los brazos pero tuvo que soltarlo al instante por que la temperatura corporal de Eliott se había empezado a elevar-. ¡Auch!

-¡Eliott! ¡Tranquilízate! -Le dijo Lara pero este hacia oídos sordos mientras se acercaba a Tucker. Tucker solo sonreía sin miedo de Eliott.

-¡A un lado! -Leo uso sus poderes y le lanzo una esfera de agua fría que hizo que Eliott se detuviera. Su cabello se apago y su temperatura bajo al instante Alex lo tuvo que sostener para evitar que cayera.

Tucker se rió burlonamente.

-La vela se apago -Dijo riendo.

-Cállate imbécil -Le ordeno Eliott gruñendo levemente.

-¿Y mi beso? -Pregunto poniendo una carita triste mientras miraba a Alex-. De lo contrario no ayudare en nada.

Eliott volvió a fruncir el ceño y espero la respuesta de Alex.

-Di que no, di que no, di que no, di que no -Rogaba en sus pensamientos.

La chica tomó aliento, nerviosa. Luego, una idea apareció en su mente.

Se giró hacia Tucker, y asintió.

-Sólo uno.

-¿¡Que?! -Eliott tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y miraba, espantado a la chica frente a el. Casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

Tucker lanzó una carcajada, y se acercó hacia Alex, con una sonrisa del mismo tamaño (o más grande) que la sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-Acércate. -Le ordeñó ella al pelinegro. El aceptó, gustoso. -Sólo uno, ¿esta bien? ¿Prometes ayudarnos después de que te lo de?

-Princesa, Tucker Ghostking nunca rompe un promesa.

Alex asintió con un movimiento rápido de cabeza. Luego, se acercó lentamente al rey de Halloween.

-No puedo mirar. -murmuró Eliott. Giró la cabeza, y e intentó cerrar los ojos... Pero mantuvo uno de ellos abierto.

Y luego, Cuando los labios de Tucker estaban a milímetros de los de la chica... Ella se giró en un movimiento rápido, y le besó la mejilla.

-Listo. -Alex sonreía, triunfante. Eliott suspiró de alivio. -Llévanos a ella.

-Pero ese no...

-Lo prometiste, recuerdas. Y Tucker Gohstking...

-... Nunca rompe una promesa. -Terminó el pelirrojo por ella, mirando con una sonrisa la cara del espíritu frente a el.

-Bien... -Dijo Tucker. -Síganme...

-¡Nosotros también vamos! -Gritó Lara, jalando a Leo y a Edward de las manos.

-No... Espera... Ustedes no vendrán...

-Pero...

-No van, e dicho -Tucker interrumpió de golpe a Lara-. Solo llevare a Alex y a la antorcha.

-Pero yo quiero ir -Protesto Lara haciendo un puchero.

-Lara... prometo decirte lo que nos dijo -Aseguro Eliott mirando a su amiga. Esta inflo las mejillas y golpeo el suelo con uno de sus tacones.

-De acuerdo... -Bufo molesta.

Tucker se cruzo de brazos, estaba algo indignado por que una chica había sido más astuta que el.

-Síganme... -Dijo haciéndole la seña de que lo siguieran. Eliott y Alex se despidieron rápidamente de los demás y se fueron justo detrás de Tucker.

Edward se cruzo de brazos.

-Tengo una solo pregunta -Dijo cuando ya Alex y Eliott se habían ido con Tucker-. ¿Cómo rayos entro ese tipo al Santoff Clausen?

-Más bien ¿Quién era? -Complemento Leo mirando la puerta-. No me dio buena espina...

-¿Le deberíamos avisar a los guardianes?

-No creo que sea necesario -Dijo Lara girándose para irse a su cuarto-. Después de todo van a buscar algo interesante.

-¿Avisar que? -Pregunto Ombric bajando las escaleras de la gran casa. Leo, Edward y Lara se quedaron callados mirándose el uno al otro.

* * *

**Chan, Chan, Chaaaaaan (?)**

**Bueno chicas, les tengo buenas y malas noticias.**

**Las buenas: ¡VOY A VER WICKED! *O* Ok no xD, las buenas son que estoy adelantada en BA y en AOG. Tengo los capítulos hechos ;)**

**Las malas: Tsss... Las malas... Las malas son que me voy a ausentar unas semanas aquí en fanfiction, seguiré actualizando Age Golden con mi hermanita Kisanix pero parare AOG y BA por un tiempo, ya que tengo un proyecto en manos que es para presentar a una editorial ;) (SIIIIIIIIIIII!) y quiero concentrarme en ello, sin mencionar que también tengo la escuela xDU**

**No se entristezcan mis lectoras, igual, si me llega a dar tiempo les actualizo de sorpresa AOG y BA ;)**

**En fin, nos vemos en unas semanas! Deséenme suerte en la editorial *o* y si me aceptan el libro... ¡Nos vemos en las librerías!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Coraline02 se despide!**


	15. Más preguntas, celos y ¿Shifters? (3)

**Bueno... Ya que me voy a ausentar... Por lo menos los dejo con tres capítulos hoy para que se entretengan (?) xD**

**Espero les guste! :)**

* * *

**_Más celos, preguntas y ¿Shifters? Parte 3_**

Mientras tanto Alex y Eliott seguían a Tucker, salieron del Santoff Clausen y se prepararon para buscar lo que Tucker había prometido.

Fueron hacia un bosque cercano, que se veía escalofriante, dado que era más de medianoche. La luna era cubierta por los tupidos árboles, y la única luz que había en el lugar, era la que desprendía el cabello encendido de Eliott. Y como su cabello era fuego, hacia que las sombras de los árboles parecieran danzar y moverse extrañamente.

Tucker avanzaba siempre adelante, encabezando la marcha. Alex y Eliott iban detrás. Ambos se sobresaltaban con cada ruido que había entre la maleza, y el espíritu pelinegro se reía cada vez que pasaba.

-Estúpido... -Murmuró Eliott, asegurando se de que Tucker no lo estuviera escuchando. Luego, se giró hacia Alex, y le preguntó en voz baja-. ¿Y si nos esta tendiendo una trampa? Este lugar da miedo...

- Tranquilo. -Dijo ella. -Tengo un presentimiento de que realmente nos esta conduciendo al Shifter.

Eliott asintió, intentando confiar en su amiga. Luego, se dio cuenta de que Tucker se había detenido frente a algo que parecía una cueva.

-¡Llegamos! -Dijo el, dando una palmada, fingiendo entusiasmo-. Las damas primero: Alex, Eliott...

-Ha, ha, ha. -Eliott torció el gesto. -Muy gracioso...

-Sólo digo... -Tucker levanto las manos y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Presumido...

Al adentrarse a la cueva, lo primero que escucharon Eliott y Alex fue una voz de mujer, que venía de la punta más alejada del lugar, donde se podía ver una extraña luz verdosa.

-Demonios. -Dijo la voz. Esta era chillona y atrofiada. Parecía provenir de una persona ya adulta. -¿Quien trajo una maldita antorcha aquí? Apaga tu luz de una jodido vez, Queridita

-No soy yo. -Respondió otra voz. También de mujer. Pero más suave y melodiosa, a pesar de su tono de molestia. - Y cierra el pico, Marleen. Sabes que yo no haría una luz tan molesta a como esa.

-Idiota. Tienes problemas de identidad... Sabes que tu no eres la diosa del fuego...

-¡SI LO SOY!

-¡No lo eres, Nerea! ¡SUPERALO!

-¡Por favor guarden silencio! Estoy tratando de dibujar. -Una tercera voz. También femenina, más calmada y serena. Pero la diferencia era que esta si era conocida por Eliott.

_-¡La Shifter!_ -Pensó, y se emocionó un poco. Luego, accidentalmente tropezó con una roca, y calló de boca al suelo, soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor. Su pelo se apagó al instante.

Las tres voces se detuvieron de hablar, luego, la primera voz se alzó más alta que las demás:

-¿Quien esta ahí? -Pregunto la voz de Marleen.

-Hola chicas -Saludo Tucker desde la oscuridad con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Alguien a visto a Pitch?

-Ah es el estúpido... -Nerea torció los ojos antes de chasquear los dedos y lograr que se prendiera un poco de fuego que ilumino el lugar.

Alex y Eliott se escondieron rápidamente al escuchar el nombre de Pitch.

-¿Por qué menciono a Pitch? -Pregunto en un susurro Alex a Eliott el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-No soy un estúpido -Se defendió Tucker. Abrió la boca nuevamente para decir algo pero un roncado lo interrumpió-. Ah... Hidra...

Hidra descansaba como siempre con la boca abierta y acostada en el suelo. Esta dio una vuelta en el suelo y siguió descansando.

-Es tan estresante cuando ronca -Se quejo Marleen.

-Pero es tan linda cuando duerme -Dijo un chico de cabello negro muy despeinado.

-Parece un fantasmita -Aseguro otra chica al instante de cabello blanco.

-Annette, Anthony... -Marleen suspiro-. ¡A ustedes TODO se les hace lindo!

-Solo un poco -Aseguraron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Puff... Vamos a necesitar un lugar más grande -Tucker se cruzo de brazos-. Con tantos espíritus de la oscuridad no cabremos aquí.

Alex y Eliott se quedaron quietos al instante.

-Eliott... -Susurro Alex-. Creo que estamos con los aprendices de Pitch...

Eliott asintió.

-Hay que salir de aquí, ahora...

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, y se giraron para irse... Pero una voz los detuvo.

-¿Se van de la fiesta tan pronto?

Tragaron saliva. Tucker estaba frente a ellos, sonriéndoles.

-¿Quienes son esos enclenques? -Hidra se levantó de su siesta, y estaba mirando a los dos aprendices de guardianes con mirada furiosa. -Mierda. Marleen, por que nunca ciertas el pico.

-¡Eso fue lo que yo dije! -Nerea movió asintió burlonamente. Luego, su mirada se dirigió hacia Tucker. -¿Por qué los trajiste aquí?

-¡Son invitados! -Dijo el. Alzando las manos. Luego, sonrió. -Trátenlos bien, vienen desde el Santoff Clausen a visitarnos.

Temblando, Alex sacó sus espadas... Y Eliott le prendió fuego a sus manos...

Grave error.

-Oh Oh... -Annette sonrió-. Grave error flamita...

-Fuego... -Marleen miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Eliott y luego comenzó a examinarlo-. Espera un segundo... Yo te conozco...

-Creo que me esta confundiendo -Dijo Eliott haciéndose el valiente.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

Eliott guardo silencio.

-¡Escúpelo! -Le ordeno Marleen.

-Eliott... Eliott Rambey.

-Rambey... -Repitió la bruja y luego se rió macabramente.

-Habrá sangre aquí... -Comento burlonamente Anthony mientras se abrazaba a su hermana.

-Mucha sangre -Annette se rió junto con el.

-Morirás maldito Rambey -Marleen se lanzo contra los dos aprendices.

-¡Da un paso atrás Alex! -Eliott rápidamente alzo una pared de fuego que hizo que la bruja se detuviera y los demás espíritus se cubrieran el rostro-. ¡Corre!

Eliott y Alex salieron con rapidez mientras se perdían en el bosque.

-¡Joder! ¡Nerea has algo! -Hidra se tapo los ojos, tanta luz le molestaba. Nerea se acerco y deshizo la columna de fuego.

-Tras ellos... -Ordeno Marleen a los demás y los espíritus presentes hicieron caso saliendo de la cueva. Solo la chica Shifter se quedo mirando un momento el bosque y trago saliva.

-Ellos no se veían malos... -Murmuró, luego, cerró los ojos. -Gwin, tienes el corazón demasiado blando... -Suspiró. .-Me voy a arrepentir por esto...

Y con esas palabras, salió afuera para ayudar a esos dos chicos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Eliott y Alex corrían lo más rápido que podían. Hubieran preferido volar, pero había algo en el ambiente que no les permitía hacerlo.

-¿¡Porqué rayos dijo que habría sangre!? -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras corría. -¡Yo ni siquiera la conozco! ¿Y qué tiene contra mi apellido...?

-¡Eso no importa ahora! -Le cortó, Alex. -¡Por sí no sabes...! ¡NOS ESTÁN PERSIGUIENDO!

-¡Lo se, lo se! -Eliott tragó saliva. -¡Pero tranquilízate... He salido de situaciones mucho peores!

Pero el pelirrojo no contaba con que se toparían con una masa de árboles tupidos en lugar de la salida del bosque.

-Oh, no... -Murmuró Alex. Las voces detrás de ellos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. -¿Qué haremos ahora?

-¡Puedo ayudar! -Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Se voltearon, asustados, para encontrarse con una chica de ojos azules, quien Eliott reconoció como la Shifter. El pelirrojo hizo una bola de fuego con la mano, pero ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¡Alto! ¡Yo estoy de tu lado!

Eliott dudo, pero luego, bajo la mano.

-Soy Gwin. -Se presentó rápidamente.- ¡Puedo ayudarlos!, yo tengo alas. Esa es la única forma de salir de aquí. Pero sólo puedo llevar a uno a la vez.

-Bien -Eliott asintió. -Alex, tu vas primero.

-Pero...

-¡Ahora!

La chica asintió, dudosa. Pero no tuvo tiempo de más, porque Gwin ya la había tomado de los brazos, y estaban volando a las afueras del bosque.

Mientras eso pasaba, los aprendices de Pitch ya habían llegado frente a Eliott, y Nerea y Marleen le sonreían sádicamente.

-Despídete de tu vida, Rambey...

-¡Alto! -Tucker se interpuso entre el pelirrojo y ellas. -¡Pitch lo quiere vivo!

Marleen siseo algo, pero luego asintió. Después, se giró hacia Nerea. -Noquéalo.

Y lo último que vio Eliott, fue una chica de ojos azules, mirándolo preocupada entre la oscuridad.


	16. Más celos, preguntas y ¿Shifters? (4)

**_Más preguntas, celos y ¿Shifters? Parte 4_**

Eliott despertó atado en una silla. El lugar estaba oscuro, y había arena negra por todas partes.

-¡Me carga! -Se quejo entre dientes Eliott mientras intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras-. Todo siempre tiene que pasarme a mí...

Eliott se interrumpió al sentir a alguien detrás de el.

-Así que Tucker no mentía -Dijo esa persona detrás de el-. De verdad había logrado infiltrarse entre ustedes.

-Pitch Black -Susurro Eliott al reconocer la voz del rey de las pesadillas.

-Tú debes ser la antorcha ¿Cierto? -Pitch se puso frente a el.

-Corrección, mi nombre es Eliott.

-Igual de estúpido que tu maestro.

-Exacta... ¡Hey! -Eliott lo miro encendiendo sus cabellos.

-Me sorprende que Marleen no te haya matado, pero mejor para mi -Pitch se llevo las manos detrás de la espalda-. Me serás de mucha utilidad.

-Si piensas que te ayudare ¡Olvídalo! -Eliott busco una manera de desatarse y una idea se le vino a la mente, comenzó a subir su temperatura corporal, tal vez de esa forma las ataduras se quemarían.

-No necesariamente tendrías que ayudarme, tengo un shifter de mi lado -Pitch sonrió-. Tan solo que tome tu forma y cause algunos pequeños disturbios en el Santoff Clausen, con eso sería suficiente.

-Oooh, mira que interesante -Eliott miro las ataduras y en efecto parecían estarse quemando.

-¡Maestro! -Tucker llego al lugar relajadamente.

-Tucker ¿Encontraron a la chica?

-No, ella escapo -Pitch maldijo por lo bajo y Tucker miro a Eliott-. Hola antorchita.

-¡Tu bastardo mentiroso! -Eliott intento zafarse pero aun no lo podía lograr-. ¡En cuanto este lejos de esta silla te partiré la cara!

-¿Mentiroso? -Tucker sonrió-. Pero si cumplí mi promesa, los traje con el shifter ¿No?

-Hijo de tu grandísima...

Eliott no pudo acabar su frase, ya que Pitch levantó una mano, como diciendo silencio. El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza.

Pitch se giró hacia Tucker.

-Sigan buscando... -Dijo el. -La chica tiene que aparecer.

En ese momento Eliott se dio cuenta de quien estaban hablando, y comenzó a calentar sus manos aún más. No faltaba mucho...

-¡No dejare que se acerquen a Alex! -Gritó. -¡Estarán muertos antes de que toquen tan sólo un cabello de ella!

-Ah... Veo que tu y ella son cercanos, ¿eh? - El coco sonrió macabramente. -¿De quien es aprendiza?

Eliott guardó silencio.

-¡Dime de quien!

Nada. Pitch suspiró, frustrado.

-No puedo creer que el hombre de la luna hubiera decidido ponerte a ti en el primer lugar de los aprendices.

Eliott abrió mucho los ojos, ante la noticia, y se apagó al instante. ¿El hombre de la luna había hecho QUE? Pero Pitch no le prestó atención.

-Sabes, debería exterminar te ahora mismo. -Dijo, sonriendo, y sacó una espada con un movimiento de la mano... -Dejar que Marleen te despedace... O que Nerea te absorba tus poderes...

Eliott tragó saliva.

-Pero no lo haré... Aún.

En ese momento, escucharon un ruido fuerte afuera de la cueva.

-¿Qué es eso? -Pitch se volvió hacia Tucker, el se encogió de hombros.

-¡Es por ahí! -Una voz gritó. Pero no era de ningún espíritu de Pitch...

-¡Alex! -Eliott sonrió, aliviado. Y volteó a ver al coco con mirada burlona. -Supongo que ya no te seré tan útil, ¿eh?

Pitch bufó. Entonces, cuando el coco estaba apunto de lanzarle la estocada final hacia Eliott, un rayo de nieve lo detuvo.

-¡Ten cuidado Pitch! Eliott puede ser un alumno irresponsable, pero sigue siendo mi alumno.

-¡Jack!

-Jack Frost -Pitch entrecerró los ojos. Jack se puso frente al coco con el cayado entre manos y esperando un ataque.

Eliott no espero más tiempo y se prendió a todo lo que pudo logrando quemar las ataduras y soltarse, hizo una bola de fuego que estaba por lanzar a Pitch pero Tucker se lo impidió.

-Oye antorchita, tu peleas contra mi -Dijo Tucker sonriendo.

-Oh, no creas que me e olvidado de ti cara de harina -Eliott se lanzo contra el pelinegro y ambos empezaron a pelear.

Los guardianes y aprendices rápidamente entraron a la cueva enfrentándose a los pupilos de Pitch Black. Eliott se enfrentaba a Tucker y le iba ganando.

Pitch siseó algo bastante molesto y miro a Jack.

-Siempre metiendo las narices donde no te incumbe Frost.

-Ya me conoces -Jack sonrió burlonamente.

-Pronto lo lamentaran -Pitch miro a Tucker quien estaba perdiendo contra Eliott e hizo una mueca-. Tucker inservible...

Pitch chasqueó los dedos y en ese instante todos sus aprendices se quedaron quietos y asintieron con la cabeza. Uno por uno comenzó a desaparecer en la arena negra.

Tucker intento desaparecer pero no lo logro.

-¿Que rayos?

-Tu te quedas aquí -Le dijo Pitch mirándolo con despreció-. Siempre fallas en todo Tucker Ghostking, eres un inservible.

Tucker se quedo mirando a su maestro antes de que el rey de las pesadillas desapareciera en aquella arena negra dejando completamente solo a Tucker con todos los espíritus y guardianes de la luna.

-¡Eliott! -Alex corrió a abrazar al pelirrojo. El apenas atinó a corresponderle el abrazó, ya que su mirada estaba fija en donde había desaparecido Pitch.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Jack se acercó a el, junto con los demás guardianes, y comenzó a examinar a su aprendiz.

-Estoy bien... Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. -Dijo. Luego, se giró hacia Alex.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? -Dijo el. - ¿Les avisaste?

-De hecho... No. -Alex señaló un vendaje que tenía en el pecho. -Nos atacaron unas pesadillas y al parecer quede inconsciente. -Luego, sonrió y se movió hacia un lado, dejando ver a un tigre de bengala que estaba tras ella. -Gwin fue quien llegó hasta el Santoff Claussen.

-¡Y vaya que llegó rápido! -Comentó Jack, sonriendo- Hubieras visto a North. Casi le da un paró cuando vimos este pajarito hablarnos.

El gran hombre Ruso negó lentamente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ni que lo digas...

-Si... Lo siento por eso. -Dijo Gwin, formando una mueca con sus colmillos. Algo así como una sonrisa felina.

Todos rieron un poco, hasta que escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

-Chicos... -Sierra tenía a Tucker aprisionado, haciéndole una llave. -No quiero interrumpir... Pero tenemos un asunto pendiente aquí.

Eliott se acercó cautelosamente al pelinegro. Si, lo odiaba. Pero ver esa manera de como Pitch lo había despreciado como un juguete inservible... Lo hacia dudar.  
Tucker, en cambio, los miró con odio, intentando esconder todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Ghostking? -Alex se acercó a él, cruzada de brazos.

El pelinegro tragó saliva.

-Yo... Yo... -Antes de que los guardianes pudieran reaccionar, su perro, Sirius, salió de las sombras, asustando a Sierra, y dejando que Tucker quedara libre. -Adiós, tontos.

Y después, salió volando de la cueva.

Alex hizo el ademán de salir tras el, pero Eliott la detuvo de la mano.

-Déjalo irse. -Dijo-Creo que ya tiene castigo suficiente. Eliott se cruzo de brazos luego miro a Gwin quien ya había tomado su forma normal-. Tú eres la shifter ¿Verdad?

-Si, soy yo –Ella miro el suelo-. Tengo que irme…

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-Debo regresar con Pitch o de lo contrario me podría ir muy mal… Bueno, me podría ir aun peor.

-¿A que te refieres con aun peor?

-Saben que fui yo quien llamo a los guardianes, seguramente Pitch estará muy molesto conmigo. Tengo que irme.

-Si regresas con el te matara –Eliott la tomo del brazo.

-Aun que lo intentara no le dejaría hacerlo.

-Gwin, de verdad, no puedes volver con el… -En ese momento Eliott tuvo una idea-. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-¿Con ustedes?

-¡Claro! No creo que haya problema, después de todo tu nos ayudaste.

Gwin se quedo un momento callada pensando que responder.

-No lo se…

-¡Vamos!

-¡Si! -Jack se había emocionado- ¡Inclusive podrías ser mi alumna!

-¿Yo...?

-¡Por favor! -Pelirrojo, y albino la miraron con ojos de perrito, sonriendo.

Gwin, titubeante, giró la cabeza hacia los lados. Todos los aprendices parecían esperar su respuesta.

-Bien... -Ella sonrió, y una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios. -Acepto.

Todos corrieron a felicitarla y presentarse. Cada quien diciendo sus poderes, y sus maestros. (Y estuvo Lara, que la atacó con preguntas, pero ese es otro caso...)Gwin sonreía. Después de todo, nunca había tenido una familia...

En Eliott no cupo la felicidad y comenzó a dar volteretas en el aire hasta que choco con Alex y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Wow! –Eliott miro a Alex sonrojado ya que estaba encima de ella. Alex de igual forma se puso roja como un tomate.

-Eliott… me estas quemando… -Dijo al sentir la temperatura del pelirrojo subir.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento! –Rápidamente Eliott se aparto de Alex y ambos se levantaron.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, mirándose uno al otro. Luego, alguien de los espíritus gritó: ¡Beso! Y ambos se separaron aún más. Eliott juró por la luna que iba a ahorcar al que había gritado eso.

-¿Y si vamos a celebrar? -Comentó Gwin, intentando salvar de ese momento incómodo a sus dos nuevos amigos. -¿Podríamos comer algo? Yo soy mortal, así que si como cosas...

-¡Yo también quiero comer! -Exclamó Eliott con una sonrisa- Aunque no necesitamos comer, no significa que no podamos...

Todos los espíritus sonrieron de igual manera, y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Esta dicho. -North dio una palmada y sacó una sonora carcajada. -¡Yo invitó!

Y entonces, todos salieron de la cueva de vuelta al Santoff Claussen.

* * *

**Ahora si... termina el capitulo y me despido.**

**Nos vemos pronto chicas ;)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Especial, día de muertosHalloween

**¡SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! ATRASADA!**

**Lo se, lo se, el Halloween y día de muertos fue la semana pasada xD pero se me hizo tarde... ¡Perdónenme!**

**En fin, aquí esta el capitulo. Especialmente dedicado a mi hermanita que espero mucho esto xD hahahaha ¡PERDÓN KISA!**

* * *

**Especial, día de muertos/Halloween.**

Tooth y Alaia terminaban de poner adornos alrededor de la gran casa del Santoff Clausen, los adornos iban desde pequeños murciélagos negros hasta calabazas naranjas muy iluminadas.

Los chicos se paseaban de aquí para allá mientras que las chicas ayudaban en el gran comedor de la enorme casa para servir la comida que constaba desde leche de calabaza hasta pan de muerto servido con algo de fruta como naranjas, bananas, cañas de azúcar, etc.

-¿Para que es todo esto? –Pregunto Joe ansioso.

-Cállate Joe –Le ordeno Eliott un tanto irritado.

-Cállate tú.

-No, tú.

-No, tú.

-¡CALLENSE LOS DOS! –Les ordeno Connor irritado por tener que lidiar con ambos chicos.

Eliott bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Por qué tan molesto antorchita? –Pregunto Nathan medio sonriendo… Aun estaba resentido por que el pelirrojo rompiera su collar de la suerte.

-¡¿Por qué mierda tengo que usar esto?! –Pregunto señalando las orejas y cola de gato que traía puestas.

Los chicos que estaban con el explotaron en carcajadas.

-Por que necesitamos un gato de la suerte –Leo le guiño un ojo y siguió riendo.

-Hubiera preferido algo más cool –Eliott se cruzo de brazos-. Como un vampiro o un pirata.

-El vampiro es mío, así que cállate Rambey –Joe llevaba una capucha negra y unos colmillos falsos.

Cada chico llevaba algún disfraz, algunos eran piratas, otros vampiros y otros personajes de videojuegos, películas e inclusive animes. Con las chicas era la misma situación.

-¿Alguien me va a decir por que estamos haciendo esto? –Pregunto nuevamente Joe.

-Halloween, tonto –Respondió Lara llegando al lugar. Esta traía un traje verde con rosa, naranja y café. En su cabeza tenía un gran sombrero verde con un listón naranja y unas cartas de poker… Era el sombrerero loco-. El espíritu del Halloween viene a visitarnos.

-¡Lara! ¿Ya terminaron las chicas? –Pregunto Nathan sonriendo.

-Ya casi terminamos –Ella le devolvió la sonrisa-. Es solo que… Bueno… Alaia se esta peleando con Alec…

-¿Otra vez? –Edward rodó los ojos-. Es la quinta vez en el mes que pelean.

-Ya sabes como son –Lara se encogió de hombros-. No soportan verse ni en pintu…

Ella no termino de hablar cuando escucharon un jarrón romperse.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Nathan alzando una ceja.

Lara les hizo señas a los aprendices de que se quedaran allí, ella se asomo levemente por la puerta y dio un suspiro.

-¡JACK! –Grito con una sonrisa y saludo con la mano.

-¡Hola aprendiza! –Escucharon a alguien regresarle el saludo.

No era la voz de Jack Frost, era una voz diferente, de otro chico.

Con la curiosidad comiendo, todos salieron a ver que pasaba y al llegar al lugar encontraron a un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello naranja y una calabaza en las manos. Usaba una ropa negra con algunos adornos naranjas y una gran capucha negra.

Una gran sonrisa cruzaba sus labios y un jarrón roto descansaba a sus pies.

-Lo siento… Quería hacer alguna broma, cuando entre y el jarrón se atravesó en mi camino… -El se rió y se rasco la nuca.

-¡O'lantern! –Saludo North con un disfraz de bandido.

-¡Nicholas! –Saludo el chico. Luego miro a Eliott y sonrió al ver su cabello rojizo-. ¡Sobrino!

Eliott lo miro extrañado y luego sonrió de igual manera.

-¡Tío!

-¿Cómo esta la familia? ¿Cómo has estado tú? –Jack O'lantern se acerco al pelirrojo y lo abrazo fraternalmente.

-¿Se conocen? –Pregunto Nathan.

-No, pero los dos somos pelirrojos –Contesto Eliott.

-Bueno… Yo soy Pelinaranja-rojo…

Algunas de las chicas no tardaron en llegar al lugar. Tooth al ver a pelinaranja-rojo corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡O'lantern! –Exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Toothiana! ¡Hola! –El le devolvió el abrazo y giro un poco consiguiendo hacer girar a la chica-. ¿Cómo ha estado mi hermana preferida?

-¡¿Hermana?! –Daniela miro a su maestra sorprendida-. ¿Es tu hermano?

Tooth rió nerviosamente.

-Si… Les presento a Jack O'lantern, es el espíritu del Halloween.

-Corrección, soy el REY del Halloween.

-Que alegría verte de nuevo compañero –Bunny saludo al chico.

-Veo que todos están reunidos –O'lantern sonrió complacido-. ¡Y disfrazados! ¡Eso es lo mejor!

-Bueno, es Halloween… Teníamos que recibirte de lo mejor.

-Me halagan guardianes –O'lantern sonrió sonrojado y luego rió-. ¿Entonces que esperamos? ¿Por qué no comenzamos la fiesta?

-¡Suéltame maldita rata de campo! –Grito la voz de un Tucker muy enfadado.

Cuando todos voltearon, encontraron a Tucker siendo sometido por Sierra.

-Lo encontré espiando por las ventanas –Mascullo la pooka, la cual estaba disfrazada de bruja.

-¡Mira nada más! –Eliott se rió-. Te capturo una bruja.

-Cállate Ram… -Tucker se detuvo y comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón al ver las orejas de Eliott-. ¡¿Eres un gatito?!

Eliott se puso rojo y se dio vuelta con los cabellos incendiados.

-Maldita sea… -Murmuro muy enfadad. Tucker siguió riendo.

-¿No deberías irte? –Pregunto Alex, disfrazada de bandida, a Tucker cruzándose de brazos.

Tucker se encogió de hombros.

-Desde que Pitch me hecho… No tengo a donde ir.

-Awww… Pobrecito –Respondió con notorio sarcasmo Alaia. El chico la fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno, el rey del Halloween esta impaciente por su fiesta –O'lantern interrumpió alejándose con Tooth.

-¿Hicieron esta fiesta por mi? –Pregunto Tucker con los ojos brillosos y un aire de orgullo.

O'lantern comenzó a reírse fuertemente. Estuvo así hasta que el estomago le dolió y soltó algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Qué eres? ¿El espíritu del día de los inocentes? –Pregunto divertido.

Tucker frunció el ceño.

-Más respeto –Dijo el-. Soy el espíritu del Halloween, el rey de las travesuras del 31 de octubre.

-Ooooh, ya veo… -O'lantern sonrió-. Te equivocas niño, yo soy el rey del Halloween.

-Ha, ha, ha –Tucker lo fulmino con la mirada-. ¡YO soy el rey del Halloween!

-Naaah –O'Lantern chasqueo la lengua y luego simulo quitarse polvo de los hombros-. A lo mucho serás mi "Sucesor"

Tucker parecía que estaba por explotar y arrancarle esa burlona sonrisa a Jack O'lantern del rostro.

-¡Hey! ¡O'lantern! –Le grito Jack Frost-. ¡Te prepararon dulce de calabaza!

El nombrado volteo con ojos brillosos y corrió al comedor principal.

-Humillado por O'lantern –Se burlo Eliott-. Pobre de ti, cara de harina…

-Cállate maldita antorcha –Le gruño.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reírse.

-Acompáñanos a la fiesta –Eliott le sonrió a Tucker, esta vez de manera amistosa.

Tucker lo miro un momento y se encogió de hombros elegantemente.

-No tengo nada más que hacer…

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde se proseguía la fiesta. Rápidamente ambos entraron al salón decorado con el tema de celebración y la mesa llena de comida.

-¡Feliz Halloween! –Los felicito O'lantern.

Tucker bufo mientras que Eliott sonrió agradecido.

La fiesta comenzó con algo de música y juegos alegres, paso un buen rato mientras todos bailaban y demás cuando la música paro.

-Bien, bien, quiero agradecer a todos por esto –O'lantern estaba hablando-. Realmente me hace muy feliz que mi hermana me haga una fiesta cada año.

-A mi no me agrada que cada año les provoques problemas a los niños en sus hermosos dientes –Se quejo Tooth.

Todos se rieron.

-Solo una vez al año hermanita… No hace daño…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, el punto es que O'lantern va a darle un premió al primer lugar del mejor disfraz.

Los aprendices se empezaron a sonreír y murmurar entre si, Jack O'lantern sonrió cuando vio como Tucker salía por una de las ventanas.

-Encárgate un momento Tooth –Le pidió antes de salir en busca del chico.

Cuando salió voló un momento a los alrededores y finalmente subió al techo donde encontró a Tucker recostado mirando el cielo.

-¿Qué sucede chico? –Pregunto a un lado de el.

-Largate –Le dijo secamente.

-Se nota que tienes el carácter del rey de Halloween –O'lantern se rió-. Vamos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan aguado?

-¿Por qué tan entrometido?

-Porque soy muy curioso y escurridizo.

Tucker no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente. O'lantern se sentó a su lado.

-¿Entonces?

-Bah, no me gusta mucho estar allá abajo, prefiero estar solo.

-Oh, ya veo… -El sonrió-. Sabes, no deberías quedarte aquí solo, aveces la soledad no es nada buena.

-¿Qué podrías saber tu sobre la soledad?

-Se mucho más de lo que crees. Es algo crudo cuando renaces, no recuerdas quien eres e intentas matarte… Cuando ya estas muerto.

Tucker miro al espíritu algo extrañado.

-Créeme, cuando te digo que se como te sientes es por que lo digo enserio.

-Pfff –Tucker rió-. Eres el rey del Halloween ¿No?

O'lantern sonrió.

-¿Vas a entrar o no? ¿Querido sucesor mío? –Pregunto el pelinaranaja.

Tucker se encogió de hombros con elegancia y se estiro para ir con O'lantern.

-Sabes… Deberías considerar ser un aprendiz.

Tucker levanto la vista con estupefacción abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Me niego!

O'lantern se rió.

-Dije "considerar" muchacho… -El hombre rió-. Piénsalo y cuando tengas tu respuesta, me podrás encontrarme en Irlanda –Luego de eso le lanzo un pequeño medallón con una calabaza de Halloween sobre ella-. Feliz Hallloween.

Tucker encurvo una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y siguió a O'lantern al interior del lugar.

* * *

**El ganador del disfraz... No fue nadie por que no quería pleitos entre ustedes xD hahaha**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
